


A Simple Request

by MFLuder



Series: Tapestries and Threads [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jason Todd, Bisexual Roy Harper, Bottom Jason Todd, Bukkake, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dick Grayson is a brat, Dick Grayson is a switch, Dom Roy Harper, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Has a Crush, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pansexual Dick Grayson, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Past Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Pseudo-Incest, Roy and Dick essentially enjoy sharing, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex, and maybe Dick wants a dom too, developing Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd, past roy harper/koriand'r, referenced Tim Drake/Kon/Cassie Sandsmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Dick breaks the kiss, hardly pulling back an inch. “Fuck, Jason, your thighs,” he whispers and it’s barely loud enough for Roy to hear. His hands begin to stroke Jason’s thighs, up and down in broad strokes and then his thumbs dig into Jason’s knee while his fingers stretch out long and beautiful.They look right, resting on his boy’s thighs, and Roy’s surprised at how much his jealousy at Dick’s claiming touch is turning him on.Looks like the arousal he feels watching cuckholding porn plays out in real life, too.“Hey, Dick,” Tim speaks up, voice amused. “There’s others still waiting their turn.”
Relationships: Cassie Sandsmark/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Koriand'r, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Tapestries and Threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768162
Comments: 32
Kudos: 161





	A Simple Request

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started for the [seasons of kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/61737.html) prompts. It was "due" February 14th. However, I bit off more than I could chew and ended up with a monster fic of 25,000 words of nothing but sheer, gratuitous porn and thus, here we are, three months later. Um, enjoy?
> 
> My chosen kinks were: _bukkake, gangbang, cuckholding/jealousy_. It kind of became a precursor to OT3 fic. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jason lays stretched diagonally out on the plushy, white-covered bed, flicking through tik toks on his phone – he tends to cackle at any that are Batman related – while Roy places the final chair to his liking. Five in total. They’ve been setting up the room for the last few hours; Roy filled the fridge, Jason took a shower and prepped himself. They hung out on the bed a bit, too, relaxing and enjoying each other before any scene play.

Satisfied, Roy walks over to where Jason is sprawled, trailing his fingers up his hairy, gorgeous thighs, and then smacks his black-clad ass.

Jason pouts at him, pausing someone’s comedic impression of Batman. “Don’t tease when I know you’re not gonna follow through.” His voice drips Gotham’s accent; Roy loves the harsh vowels.

He flops down on the bed onto his back and lets Jason stare down at him. Roy runs his hand up under his cropped white tank top – the one Jason says makes him look like a ninety’s frat bro – scratching his belly, then places it under his head, tilting his hat up funny. Jason rests his chin on his chest.

“Something on your mind, Roy?”

“Only wondering if you’re nervous.”

“Nah.”

Roy quirks an eyebrow up.

Jason’s voice takes on his more official tone; he doesn’t have a special name for Roy during their play, doesn’t like _master_ or _sir_ because he’s had to call too many other people those, including Bruce, so he instead alters his tone of voice, adopting the respect if not the title. “No, Roy.” Then he pauses. “Are you? I mean, I know you’re doing this for me, but you don’t have to share, you don’t have to let me—”

Roy leans up, hand cupping the back of his head, and kisses Jason fiercely. “I want whatever makes you happy. And we talked about that little kink of mine.” He pauses. “Besides, I like knowing that at the end of tonight, I get the final say, I get the last orgasm. It’s me you come home with, babe.”

“Yeah,” Jason responds, the faintest blush across his nose. He hates when Roy turns sentimental – even as he secretly preens. It’s why _this_ works out so well. Scenes let Roy praise Jason, tell him how wonderful he is, and they let Jason get out of his head and accept the praise that he so desperately needs to hear. The rest of the time, they can goof off and banter like teammates and have hot sex. The words aren’t spoken between them, never an ‘I love you’ because Jason is bull-headed and emotionally fucked up, still, and Roy’s afraid of scaring him off, or being abandoned when he’s at his most vulnerable. They both got mentor issues, what can he say. But Roy thinks they might get there one day. 

They kiss for a while, soft and none too urgent, until there’s a buzz on Roy’s phone.

He checks it, responds with _Room 1318_. “Dick and Kory are on their way up.”

“Together?” Jason asks, his head resting on his fist as Roy scoots out from under him.

“Guess so.”

“You think they’ll ever get back together?”

Roy runs a hand through his hair; it’s currently cropped short and it’s easy enough for him to toss off the hat and not have to worry about it having been too flattened. “I don’t know. I mean, Kory is _Kory_. She loved Dick at some point. But who hasn’t? Dick doesn’t really talk to me much these days. I was almost surprised he agreed; I had to ask Tim to find his number.”

“So, you _are_ nervous,” Jason laughs, tilting his head, teasing. 

“Shouldn’t you be?” Roy tosses back. “I know you’ve been dying for this since you were twelve or somethin’.”

“Yeah, but while Goldie and I have had our ups and downs, we never fucked when it was bad. We’re good now and apparently he thinks so, too.”

“It was a teenage thing,” Roy states, like that’ll put his mixed-up feelings about Dick away. Dick who never once seemed to consider him more than a buddy, a friend that he had adrenaline-fueled sex with, but who also spent every night on the phone with Roy when he was detoxing. “I don’t even care. I’m with you.” He slides back towards the big hotel bed and presses on Jason’s shoulder so that he’s lying face up, chest exposed. His cock is soft but present in his skintight boxer briefs. “You’re all I need, gorgeous.”

“It’s complicated with D. It always is.” Jason’s eyes are knowing, a deep teal. “Trust the man who’s had a crush on him for ten or so years. Literally two lifetimes, in my case.”

Roy snorts. There’s a knock at the door and he goes to let their first guests in.

Kory comes in first, looking every bit a queen; she’s wearing jeans and a tee tied up under her breasts, but she’s covered in her trademark fur coat and wearing heels that place her at a solid six-two. She towers over Dick behind her.

Dick is dressed casual, snug jeans and a button-up, covered by a navy blazer. It’s a very Bruce Wayne look, minus the jeans. His jawline and hair are as devastatingly handsome as always. Roy takes advantage of his one-inch height difference, even as he leans casually against the wall a smile on his face as he welcomes them.

That is until Kory picks him up and shouts his name, “Roytoy!”

At that, the room fills with laughter, including Roy’s, whose arms are trapped by his sides.

“Roy, it’s been too long,” she says, like they weren’t on a mission together less than a month ago.

“Aw, Kory. Your face always brightens my day.”

“Hey, Roy,” Dick says, arms hanging at his sides as he comes in. “You cut your hair. Looks good.”

And just like that, any concern Roy might have had, washes away.

Jason’s up off the bed and hugging Kory. “Honey, I’ve missed you. Roy might not have, but three weeks is forever.” Then he walks over and towers over Dick, arms crossed. It causes his biceps to bulge and his pecs to look like big ole tits. It’s deliberate and one of Roy’s favorite stances, if there are such things. “Dick,” he drawls.

Dick’s eyes widen, and then his eyes flicker up and down Jason’s body, doing a once over appreciatively. “Well, Little Wing. How are you feeling tonight?”

“Peachy keen,” Jason mumbles, then shows his teeth. Roy has to drag Kory away and over to the bar to not laugh because Jason’s the one who’s getting fucked tonight by multiple people and he’s having a pissing contest with Dick who never gets ruffled. _Boys_.

He breaks out the wine for Kory and pours himself a soda. They chat while Dick and Jason converse, their postures both now relaxed and almost flirty. Another knock at the door pauses everything and Dick opens it to see Tim and Cassie.

“Where’s Kon?” he asks, because he doesn’t know about who accepted and who didn’t.

“Hello to you, too,” Tim says with a roll of his eyes while Cassie flashes a grin at them.

“Hi, baby bird,” Dick says, smiling, and hugs Tim. “How’s Gotham?”

That starts a whole thing and soon they’re all gathered around the bar. Jason and Roy are the least clothed, having been in the warm room for some time, though Roy still has his basketball shorts on. Cassie looks sporty, dressed in bike shorts and a muscle tank. Tim’s in his usual dress pants and polo – this time a blue one that matches his eyes perfectly – but he brought a small bag with him that suggests his costume, because the Bats are never far from their gear. They’ve all arranged for coverage in their various towns – Artemis and Wally are keeping track of New York tonight for Roy and Jason – but leave it to a Bat to be prepared for sudden world domination by hostile forces.

No one’s touching anyone yet, so it’s just like a typical Titans party. It also takes a lot to effect most of the capes crowd with alcohol, except poor Tim who has a pathetically low level of tolerance, and Roy who doesn’t drink, so he waits until everyone’s on their second before cozying up to Jason and giving him a kiss to the side of his mouth.

Kory giggles and sighs. “You two are the cutest.” Then she leans across the bar and kisses Jason squarely on the mouth.

Jason’s reaction is to chew the inside of his cheek for a moment and then, as a smile slowly creeps across his face, he says, “Y’all want to start?”

Roy rolls his eyes and says, “Hold your horses, baby, I think that’s my job.”

The pet name has Jason rolling his head over his shoulders and then letting the tension out of them as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed. He splays his legs and tilts his head up to look at everyone still standing.

“A few basic rules,” Roy begins. “I control him but not what you do with him. So, if I tell him to stop, that doesn’t mean you have to. I will stop for breaks, though. He gets to say no, though it’s unlikely. We’re not doing anything too kinky here, no whips, no restraints, so forth. Kissing is fine. No unprotected penetrative sex; Jason and I are fluid-bonded, and I know all of us are tested regularly, but some of you have significant others and it’s just easier this way.” His mouth twitches up. “Less messy. Condoms and lube are in the nightstand.

“One exception; you all can come _on_ him, just not in him. Coming on him is half the fun tonight.”

Everyone nods; Cassie looks intrigued, Dick looks excited.

“Also, lots of towels and such for you to clean up with in the bathroom. I don’t want to have to pay to reupholster the chairs in here.” That gets him a few chuckles. “Now. Questions, hard limits?”

Dick and Kory shake their heads.

Cassie speaks up. “No penetration. It’s the only rule Kon gave.”

Roy nods. “No problem. And Tim?” He looks over at the slim man who barely looks old enough to be here but is the only brain Roy himself struggles to keep up with, tactically. If Kon hadn’t gotten to him first, Roy might have asked Tim out. But when Tim grew into his body, made his claim on Gotham as Red Robin, found himself a Super, Roy had been focused on Jade.

He doesn’t regret that now. Every moment led to Jason and Lian – back at home with her grandfather Ollie tonight.

Doesn’t mean he’s not thrilled about getting to see Tim in action. So to speak.

“Same,” Tim says. Then his almond eyes light up with mischief, a sly smirk gracing his lips and sharp face. “But he said nothing about me fucking Jason.”

Roy laughs while Jason whines. “I’ll keep that in mind, Red.” He pauses. “Nothing else?”

Silence greets him.

“Alright. Let’s warm him up, hmm? You want that, Jason, baby? Want these beautiful people who agreed to fuck you come and make you feel good?”

“Yes,” Jason breathes, and Roy can see he’s already slipping into his sub head space. This is only the very beginning, where Jason begins to relax, begins to be willing to accept instruction without snark, to accept praise.

“Good, good, baby. You’re gonna do so well.”

Jason moves his head, pushing into Roy’s hand as he slides behind him on the bed. He moves both his hands to Jason’s stomach, sliding across his abs. He’s not as defined as Dick or Roy himself – being bulkier, heavier – but there’s something about the thickness to him that makes Roy hot for him every time. He’s sturdy. The fact that this man, taller, bigger, thicker, lets Roy dom him is an action so trust-filled…he’d do anything Jason wanted in return.

“You want a strip tease?” Roy asks Jason, breath hot on his ear. “There’s robes in the bathroom,” he says to everyone else.

Tim nods and goes to fetch them. Kory comes up and immediately hugs Jason to her, picking up his hands to encourage them wrapping around her waist while she leans down to kiss him. She’s still wearing her heels and it gives a beautiful image of her bent over, back elongated.

Their kiss is sweet, then passionate. Kory kisses with her whole being, fiery and hot, just like everything she does. She pulls back only when Tim hands her a robe.

He steps in to take her place, somehow confident, but hesitant once he finds himself leaning the inch or so down to meet Jason’s lips.

“Don’t be nervous, Tim,” Roy says, reading the apprehension. These two have a complicated history. “Jason wants you here; we wouldn’t have asked otherwise. Isn’t that right, baby?”

“Baby?” Tim questions, his lips still a few inches away. Jason is twitching in Roy’s arms, his mouth open slightly.

“His name, when we do scenes.”

Tim’s head tilts in acknowledgement. “Subspace.” He’s looking right into Roy’s eyes, a pale blue that don’t waver, the lashes surprisingly long. His cheekbones could cut glass and his lips are small on his face but perfectly plump.

Jason grumbles in between them. “Hey, gonna kiss me sometime, Timmy boy? Or just stand there and look pretty?”

Tim blinks his eyes and Roy would swear he’s flirting. “You think I’m pretty?”

Jason grumbles again and brings on hand up to grab Tim by the collar, yanking him those last few inches. Their kiss is not soft but rather, demanding, slick, and Jason simply swallows Tim’s lips, making ‘sucking face’ seem an accurate description. It goes on until Jason grabs Tim’s ass and tries to haul him into his lap. It makes them overbalance in Roy’s embrace and Tim rolls off smoothly, the only indication he’s been doing anything naughty the pink tinge to his now puffy mouth and a few red marks on his apparently delicate skin from Jason’s scruff.

He walks back to Cassie and begins to strip – not much of a tease, but an efficient taking off of his clothes, revealing pale skin unmarked by hair or freckles, until he finally shimmies down to black silk boxers. He plops in a chair, sitting like he probably does on the Gotham gargoyles, one knee up, the other leg dangling off the chair. It pulls his boxers tight and Roy licks his lips appreciatively.

Likewise, Kory has already divested herself of the jeans and tee and now sits in matching purple bra and panties. The panties, Roy notes with active interest, are crotchless.

It’s Dick’s turn now and he, of course, puts on a show. Roy knows at some point he went undercover as a stripper and ironically, had an awful time, coming out of it entirely in awe of anyone who made a career of it, but it seems he took the lessons to heart because he manages to look like he’s dancing when all he’s doing is removing clothes; each move is fluid, sexy, desirable. His hips move to music only he can hear, and his eyes are focused in on Jason as he slowly undoes each button, starting with the cuffs. 

When he finally slides off the button-up and undoes his belt buckle, he comes closer to the bed, buckle jangling. The sound is sharp and pointed in the otherwise quiet room. He steps in between Jason’s spread legs and then falls to his knees. 

Roy can feel his eyes widening, a little startled at the gorgeous image Dick makes looking up at them from his knees. The pose is vulnerable, and indicative of things Roy would truly enjoy watching, especially from this angle. He imagines hooking his head over Jason’s shoulder, directing Dick how to suck Jason off the best way, how he enjoys it slow and sweet to start and then wet and drooling—

He shakes himself out of that fantasy for the one in front of him, Dick lifting his hand to bring Jason’s face down to meet him. Their kiss is almost tentative and Roy squeezes Jason’s hip, knowing this is Jason’s biggest desire; Dick Grayson. He may have played it cool earlier, but Roy can feel the excitement trembling through Jason now, sense the way he’s ever-so gently carding a hand through Dick’s thick hair. 

Dick breaks the kiss, hardly pulling back an inch. “Fuck, Jason, your thighs,” he whispers and it’s barely loud enough for Roy to hear. His hands begin to stroke Jason’s thighs, up and down in broad strokes and then his thumbs dig into Jason’s knee while his fingers stretch out long and beautiful.

They look right, resting on his boy’s thighs, and Roy’s surprised at how much his jealousy at Dick’s claiming touch is turning him on.

Looks like the arousal he feels watching cuckholding porn plays out in real life, too.

“Hey, Dick,” Tim speaks up, voice amused. “There’s others still waiting their turn.”

Dick grins up at Jason, then turns his attention to Roy before getting up off his knees in one smooth move and finding a chair to spread out in. He leaves his pants buttoned but slides the belt out.

“Everyone else got a taste, Cassie,” Roy says, slipping off the bed, aware of how his tank slides up and he’s proud of the stare that gets from Tim and Dick. He flexes, knowing he’s being a show-off. “You want first dibs?”

Jason’s gaze is now focused on the Wonder who hasn’t done anything but toss the robe Tim handed her to the floor, standing there with arms crossed. She appears relaxed, but she’s also been the least vocal.

“You okay?” Roy asks, checking in. “If you want to stick with watching…”

She shifts her weight from one leg to the other. “That’s mostly what I plan on. But I was taking in how pretty your boy is here, especially the messier he gets. Thinking about what I can do to him.”

Roy’s eyes flicker back to Jason who stretches back on the bed, putting his weight on his elbows while his legs return to a splayed-out triangle. He’s developing a good chub. His eyes are darker now, his lips shiny from Dick’s spit.

He turns back to Cassie, taking in her blonde hair up tight in its usual ponytail, her biceps bulging where they’re shown off gloriously in a tank top, anchored by the bracelets she wears for the same reason Roy has a bow stashed not too far away and Jason a gun in the nightstand. “How about this, then. Jason, how do you feel about eating Wonder Girl here out?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

Sure enough, breath whooshes out Jason’s nose fast, nostrils flaring, and his hands tighten into fists. “Please,” he says, a small crack in his voice.

“Lay down for Cassie, baby. We all want to see you eat her.” Roy sits in the chair that’s biggest and closest to the bed, tugging off his tank as he does.

Jason follows his instructions, stretching out his body on the bed, like the precursor to yoga, arm muscles flexing for all to see while he puts himself in the submissive position, before flipping over onto his back. He stares, upside down, as Cassie slides off her tight workout shorts, then the tank top, and crawls onto the bed beside him.

There’s a buzz to the room, a tension reflected in Jason’s shoulders. Roy can see his cock, framed by the way he’s pulled his knees up so that Cassie has a place to rest if she wants, so it’s not that Jason isn’t into it.

But as much as he desires it, Jason isn’t a show-off the way Dick is. He wants to be watched but takes less naturally to it; humiliation more the arousal than the exhibitionism.

Cassie breaks it though, by leaning down on her arms, placed alongside Jason’s head and kissing him. She’s not one for soft and the kiss is hot, with her slipping her tongue into Jason’s mouth almost immediately, Jason whining under her when she bites his lip. They kiss like that for a few minutes, hot and heavy frenching with the accompanying noises to match, until Jason whines again, his hands rising to her thighs, gripping tight and sliding towards the edge of her boyshorts – patterned with red and gold stars, a thick logo band making them look like actual men’s underwear – using his thumb to tuck underneath.

She breaks away and looks up, eyes lighting on Tim, lips swollen from the kissing, before she comes off her elbows and resettles with her cunt hovering over Jason’s face, panties still on.

“Lick me,” she says, calm as can be, eyes cast down to stare at Jason’s face.

“Li—” Jason pauses, wets his lips. “Like this?” he asks, thumb and forefinger now fiddling with the edge of the cloth clinging to her ass and thighs.

“You’re gonna work for it,” she says, something fierce in her eyes. “Get me wet.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jason responds, his fingers tapping out a pattern probably only Roy recognizes as a tic both from nerves and arousal. It’d been prevalent when they’d first started talking about this fantasy of Jason’s, even more when Roy called each and every person in this room to ask them to participate.

Cassie lowers herself enough that Jason doesn’t have to raise his head, and there’s a collective sigh from the room when Jason’s tongue comes out of his mouth to swipe across her, making the first of many dark patches on her panties.

After that initial sweep, Roy leans back, content to watch the proceedings. He barely pays attention to the others in the room as they too watch Jason incrementally lick and suck Cassie’s panties wet. Jason moans beneath her, her clit caught in between his teeth, through the fabric, and Roy’s hand twitches with the desire to touch himself. He keeps it still, though; it’s going to be a long night and he’s not ready to come yet, even if his body is.

“God, you’re better than I thought you’d be,” Cassie breathes, voice deeper than usual, an especially sharp gasp escaping when Jason gets his finger inside the inner thigh of her shorts and strokes down her slit as he follows with his tongue.

Jason pulls back, runs his finger over her through her underwear now as his mouth takes a break in order to allow him to raise an eyebrow and respond, “Yeah?”

“It’s just, I’ve only known you with men and…”

“Oh, honey,” Jason says, his voice as smooth as syrup. “I like everyone. You all taste good to me.”

Cassie looks down, cocking her head. Her ponytail twists down her arm like it has a mind of its own. “You and Kon are more alike than he’d like to think. Shame he’s missing this. Although you might have ended up with a few more bruises; he’s possessive.”

As though the nonpenetration thing hadn’t tipped them all off. Well, Roy supposes he should be glad Kon let his boyfriend and girlfriend come out to play at all.

“Mmm,” Jason hums. “Can I suck you now?”

Before she can respond, he pulls down her shorts, uncovering her mound and diving right in, taking her clit between his teeth. Roy’s not sure how much the rest can see, but settled diagonally to the bed, he’s got a great view of her nub and Jason’s tongue on the underside of it. He knows what that feels like; Jason likes to play with his teeth. He’s always gentle – unless you ask him not to be – but the threat is there, amping up Roy’s arousal. It seems to do the same to Cassie.

“Yes,” she hisses, humping down on Jason’s face, obscuring their view for a moment. Her hands fall into his hair, pulling him up and into her cunt with strength. Roy hears a muffled groan from Jason and then Cassie lets out a heated moan, the kind someone might let out when they’ve been too long in the sun on a humid day.

When she pulls up, Jason’s face is wet around his mouth and he’s breathing hard, eyes a little glazed.

“Again,” Cassie says, tossing her head back, and Jason dives in eagerly, beginning to consume her. His hands wrap around the back of her thighs, keeping her planted on his face, and they occasionally smooth down to tickle at her blonde curls, but otherwise, he does everything with his mouth. After another moment, he lowers his head again, breathing hard and wetter than before. He begins to lick instead, small kitten licks at first, then licking over her opening and finally, diving his tongue into her with thrusts that make her keen. It’s wet and sloppy and when Roy glances around the room, he sees everyone else twitching a little in their chosen seats, probably imagining Jason’s mouth on them like it is on Cassie.

Jason pulls back a bit again, letting go slowly with a few carefully placed licks that have Cassie letting out a reedy sound and thrusting back against his face. “How many times can you come? Do you get sensitive?” He bites his lip. His face is slick, and Roy imagines Cassie is all he’s smelling right now.

Cassie leans one hand back on his knees, still bent, and stares down at him. “I’m an Amazon. I can probably come more times than you could make me.” She smirks. “And yes, if you can make me come, you could do it again with enough effort.”

Tim snorts and everyone turns to look at him. He shrugs. “There’s a reason she’s with a Super.” His following grin is feral and probably suggests it’s the same reason _he’s_ with a Super. 

_Christ_. These Bats will be the death of Roy, even when he’s only dating one of them.

His eyes slide over to Dick – and find him staring right back. Roy bites his lip and turns back, shoving memories of another Bat’s mouth on him, years ago, to the back of his mind.

When he turns back, he sees Jason is sliding Cassie’s boyshorts down her thighs, exposing her folds completely to everyone, until they’re dangling off one calf and then Jason reasserts his grip on her upper thighs, pulling her down to his mouth and truly begins eating her out, slurping wet noises and all. As her noises get higher pitched and her body tenses, legs trembling, hand pulling at Jason’s hair, he ups the ante by swallowing around her clit, sucking and tonguing like he might a cock, and it works as efficiently, until she’s clamping a hand over her own mouth, crying out behind it as orgasm shakes through her body.

But Jason doesn’t let up, he pulls back far enough for a breath, before he presses his mouth and nose back to her wet cunt, her juices spilling over his face and he traces her lips once, taunting, teasingly, before clamping his mouth on her clit for the third time and sucking. This time, one of his hands move to caress her, soaking up her wetness and shoving it into his mouth alongside her, then slipping out to circle her opening, never truly slipping in but probably keeping her nerve endings alight. His eyebrows – the only part of his face Roy can really make out – furrow and the sound is obscene as he sucks, and Cassie comes again, shaking so much, one quick yelp followed by another wave of pleasure and finally she gasps and pulls back, collapsing on Jason’s bare chest, resting her body against his knees.

Jason’s hands, which let her move, continue to caress her skin, and he’s absolutely soaked, wetness falling down his chin onto his neck, causing his collarbones to glisten. His abs are gaining a puddle too, from where Cassie sits, enough slickness coming out of her that its comparable to a man’s come.

“Oh, wow. Okay,” she pants, tossing her head back, blonde hair swinging down Jason’s legs. “ _Much_ better than I expected.”

Jason smirks. He uses his hands to pull her legs out from under her until she’s full on sitting on top of his pelvis and Cassie is solid muscle, but he doesn’t complain at all. He simply reaches for the foot of the leg her panty isn’t attached to and maneuvers so that he can get it on and slide it back up to her crotch, lifting her ass while she tugs them back on. It’s a soft bit of something, a little bit of aftercare when probably neither needs it, but it’s sweet to watch, Jason’s hands trailing up and down her legs for a minute more before she leans forward and kisses him again, tongue cleaning up some part of his mouth, even while she lets herself dry on his chin and neck.

“Mmm,” he hums again, eyes half-lidded. “Thank you for that.”

“Thank _you_ ,” she says. “Three orgasms already and it’s only the start of the night?” She caresses the soft edge of his ear.

“Yeah, don’t hog him,” Dick quips, voice coming startlingly close to Roy’s ear, making him start and stare up at the long, tan column of Dick’s neck.

Everyone else laughs with Dick.

She stands, then flicks her tongue over her thumb and wipes away another spot from Jason’s face. “You know, you’re awfully pretty like this, Jason. Did you like it? Me all over your face?”

Jason looks up Cassie, so much taller now that she’s no longer kneeling over his face. “Yes,” he responds, simply.

She and Tim share a look and she tilts her head again, crossing her arms under her breasts. It’s cute and almost a cheerleader pose, the way she holds herself, one hip cocked out as she pretends to think.

She leans back down, mouth close to Jason’s ear. She speaks loud enough for them all, though. “What do you think about the boys coming on you?”

Roy and Jason both hitch a breath at that. That’s something they both talked about – at length. It was something Jason wanted. And it was something Roy wanted to see, even as his stomach boiled with possessiveness. They knew it was something they wanted from tonight, but for someone else to bring it up made it hotter.

Roy felt a warm hand on the shoulder opposite of the group. He looked over to find Dick sitting on the armchair, leaning around Roy, his fingers coming up to play with the short hairs at the base of his neck. It sent a thrill through Roy’s body that he struggled to squash. This wasn’t about him.

“Does Roy get to join?” Dick askes, eyes skimming Roy’s face before turning back to Jason on the bed.

Roy shakes his head, ignores the pleading look in Jason’s eyes. They talked about this too, and it’s going to be so much better when Roy does join, if he waits. “Not yet.”

Dick fully gazes down at him now, a pout on his lips.

“I want…” Roy pauses and licks his lips. He focuses on Jason. He focuses on Jason, so he doesn’t get greedy and stare at Dick’s half chub so noticeable in his tight pants. “I want to watch you come on him first.”

Tim’s already standing and switching places with Cassie, moving Jason’s hair back from his face, running gentle hands down his throat and chest, while Jason nuzzles into his palm.

“You do?” Dick’s breath hitches and tosses Roy out of his trance. “Oh, I get it. You want to see us mark your boy. You want to see him used, Roytoy?”

Roy tries to stifle the whine in his throat. “Yes.”

Dick gracefully stands and moves toward the bed, Kory coming over to take his place. She holds Roy’s hand without a word. He spares a small smile for her.

“You want that too, Jason? You want to be used? Covered in our come?”

“Yes,” says Jason, almost breathless, staring up at both men, eyes flickering between Tim and Dick like he can’t choose who to stare at; Roy empathizes.

Tim reaches down the bed and in between Jason’s legs to where his cock is hard and begins to fondle him through his underwear, light touches, then a closed fist, then back to brushing his fingers against the veins that stand out. Jason’s hips twitch up, trying to get more friction, but Tim is a tease, moving back his hand with each thrust until finally Jason calms down and keeps his hips relatively still.

“Good boy,” Tim whispers. He suddenly looks as deadly as he does in costume, lean lines razor sharp and hard, his face composed and blank, not giving away any of his feelings. His other hand reaches up to pinch a nipple and Jason moans.

Dick, standing at the end of the bed, tosses a smile over at Cassie, Roy, and Kory, ever appreciative of an audience. He tugs his jeans off, making a show of it and revealing a pair of underwear that essentially has no ass, only two straps that shape it and show off its roundness. Straps that are blue, of course.

Roy notices Cassie’s eyebrows raise in a look that is impressed while he and Kory end up sighing like two teens with crushes. Roy glances over and the Tamarean winks; they both know that ass. 

Roy turns back and continues to watch the two Batboys; both slim but differently, one dark and one light, both with raven hair and blue eyes clouded with lust. Roy can’t decide if they’re twins or two sides of a coin. Whatever they are, with Jason and his dark hair, his broad build under them, they create a picture of sin.

For the first time, Roy touches himself, placing pressure on his dick, enough to temper the rush of lust. His boy looks beautiful framed by his fellow Robins, and at the same time, there’s a prickle of heat that he knows is named jealousy, tickling in his mind, telling him to make them back off, for him to assert himself over them.

He lets out a slow breath.

Dick is bending over, reaching down to pull Jason’s shoulder closer to the edge of the bed, closer to his cock, full and hard in the little bit of fabric someone probably calls a brief. Jason’s head tilts back and even though Roy can’t see through Dick’s body, he imagines his eyes are hazy and desperate.

“You gonna let us come on you, Jason?”

Jason nods. Dick’s long fingers caress his cheeks, smooth over his eyebrows, pass his eyelids with a soft touch.

“Yeah, you’re gonna be good for us, right? Can you take my cock as well as you took Cassie’s clit? Can you take Tim and I both?”

At this, Dick looks up, and Roy can’t see his facial expression, but whatever he’s doing has Tim up from where he was leaning on the bed with one knee and stripping himself efficiently, then crawling back on top of Jason in the time it takes for Jason to let out a solitary whine deep in the back of his throat.

Another fantasy; more than one cock in his mouth. Roy’s boy is greedy.

“Tim. Dick,” Jason says, voice deep, raspy. They haven’t even fucked his throat yet. He’s reaching out with one hand to take Tim and the other fumbles at Dick’s underwear, awkward because his hand is upside down.

Dick takes pity on him and pulls his hand away, gently pushing it towards Tim. “Take him first. We’ve got time, Little Wing.”

There’s a sudden tension to Jason and Roy can taste it in the air. He’s seen it since before Jason died, back when he was little more than a decent sidekick and an annoying little brother to the Teen Titans. Before Roy ever thought of Jason as anything more than a curly-haired brat, he’s known Jason had a crush on Dick. He remembers endlessly teasing Dick about it, right before sucking him off. Dick would always try to push him off at first, weirded out by the conversation, then cave when Roy flicked his tongue against his balls.

Funny how some things had changed so drastically and how some things had stayed the same.

Jason listens to Dick’s direction, though, taking Tim in hand and beginning to jack him slowly. Tim’s cock is proportional to his body, neither big nor small; a perfect handful. It rises straight and proud from his hairless body and Roy salivates, wanting a taste. Tim moves forward, holding his cock out for Jason who lets go and leans up on his elbows, mouth open to take it in. Dick’s hands support him, still stroking his face and moving down his neck to his chest, pinching his nipples, then moving back up to play with his hair.

“Tim,” Jason murmurs before taking the tip of his cock into his mouth and closing around it. His lips stretch and when Tim pulls back, Roy can see Jason’s face is red, his lips puffier than usual, and he chases after Tim’s cock like its water for a dehydrated man. Tim comes back and Jason swallows down once more, working to take him further in.

Dick stays behind Jason, putting his knees on the bed and resting on his ankles as Tim is forced up off his to keep his cock in line with Jason’s mouth. Dick begins massaging Jason’s shoulders, stroking down his body, pinching his nipples and then when Tim is more than halfway in Jason’s mouth, Dick begins licking and sucking at his neck, his ears. He whispers words of praise, to both Tim and Jason. Things like “take him further, I know you can,” and “you are so hot in his mouth like that.”

Honestly, Roy wasn’t sure how the two were going to interact given they were more brothers than Jason and Dick had ever been, but either they were both caught up in the moment, or so into Jason, nothing phased either one. 

“Yeah, that’s it, open up for him,” Dick purrs, especially loud, and Jason’s lips are stretched, and Roy can see Tim’s dick in his throat, _fuck_. It’s only made worse when Dick moves his hand up and rubs at the cock in his throat, and Tim shifts closer, closer, until Jason has him all the way down, breathing harshly through his nose.

Tim’s own face is red and contorted with pleasure, eyes looking down as Jason takes him like a pro. “You want it harder?” he asks, voice still unwaveringly calm even if his expression isn’t. 

Jason nods, lifts his hands to take Tim’s – something he can do with Dick supporting him – and place them in his hair, encouraging Tim to take from him. After a moment, pulling back out and gathering up the drool, Tim accepts the permission and fucks into Jason’s mouth hard.

Jason chokes, gags, not because he can’t take it, but because the move surprised him. He waves off Dick’s hand, though, and keeps his on Tim’s, making sure Tim doesn’t pull away. He hums and Tim quakes. He thrusts in a few times before he’s pulling back out, chest heaving with deep breaths, his hand tight around his base, seemingly to stop himself from coming.

“Holy hell.”

While Tim is gathering himself, Dick uses the pause to slip off the bed and spin Jason around, so his feet are dangling off the bed and he doesn’t have to bend that far down to get his mouth on Dick. Then, the older man pulls down his underwear to below his balls and gets a firm hand on his cock, showing it off for Jason – and everyone else in the room.

“Not bad,” Cassie drawls, teasing, “for a non-Super.”

Dick sticks his tongue out at her while Kory tries to hide her giggle. Dick makes a funny face at her, too.

Jason doesn’t even seem to notice, his eyes stuck on Dick’s erection, as it bobs in his face. His eyes are red, a little wet at the corners, but the look in them, well, it sets the green-eyed monster inside Roy _roaring_. It’s not until Kory pats him on the hand that he realizes he’s been crushing the one he held. She doesn’t even wince when he lets off, and he’s grateful so many of his friends are stronger than him.

Turning back, he sees Jason is now leveling the same look – hot and appreciative, as well as a glimmer of reassurance – at him, and the monster subsides in favor of arousal burning and clashing in his gut. Tim and Dick have also rearranged him so that he’s now sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing them all.

Tim moves up behind Jason until his thighs are lined against his freckled back, and Roy’s jaw drops as Tim’s hand – one fit for a pianist in its elegance and thin fingers – reaches out and takes a firm hold of Dick’s cock, a soft gasp slipping out of Dick, and leads Dick to Jason’s mouth, while at the same time picking up Jason’s hand and moving it to Dick’s ass.

Roy is going to combust on the spot and he’s shocked Jason doesn’t come right then and there, seeing that thin and capable hand resting on Dick’s pretty brown cock. He bites his lip until he tastes blood. It’s getting harder to adhere to his ‘no touch’ rule.

But Jason, lucky Jason, gets to touch. When Tim brushes Dick’s cock against his pouty lips, Jason whimpers and his eyes roll back in his head even as his tongue sneaks out to taste.

“Oh, yeah, Jason. Suck me. I’ve wanted your mouth on me all night, all—”

Dick cuts himself off with a moan of appreciation when Jason leans forward enough and swallows down his cockhead. Jason begins slowly inching his way down, taking his time to Dick’s frustration if his little noises are anything to go by. Tim, behind him, finally lets go of Dick’s cock when Jason’s mouth meets his hand – but not before Jason gets a few licks in at his fingers. If Roy could see better, around Dick’s admittedly fine ass, he suspects he’d see Jason’s eyes lit with mischievousness.

His boyfriend’s a total brat.

While Jason is sucking Dick’s cock, the sounds wet and increasingly sloppy as he dips down further, sucks harder, Tim’s hand smears Jason’s spit on his face before moving back into his hair and tugging hard, forcing Jason to follow or get his dark strands torn out. Dick moves closer with that, following Jason’s mouth, and his own hands come up and clutch at Jason’s hair, giving him leverage to fuck down Jason’s welcoming throat. Jason’s fingers twitch on the cheeks of Dick’s tan ass, sometimes caressing, sometimes just shaking, especially after a particularly hard thrust.

Tim is caressing Jason, teasing his nipples, pinching them. His eyes grow calculated and he bends down to whisper something in Jason’s ear. Roy doubts even Dick can hear it, but whatever he’s saying has Jason choking and moaning, one of his hands falling into his lap, rubbing and then tightening his grip on his cock through his boxer briefs. He pulls off Dick, strings of saliva connecting them, and his head falls back against Tim’s chest as he thrusts up into his hand, whining out Tim’s name. 

“Tim,” Dick pants, “Get over here. He can suck us both. Can’t you, Jason?”

Jason nods enthusiastically, even as he’s still pressing the heel of his hand into his cock, shaking on the bed. 

Tim stares Dick down, reaching out around Jason’s body to tauntingly squeeze his cock and then running up his chest, over his neck, and then up into Jason’s hair once more, pulling him back. Tim continues to stare at Dick even as he asks, hot and heavy in Jason’s ear, “That right, Jason? You want to take us both? Want our cocks touching? To swallow us both down?”

Jason whines, his eyes wide. “Yes. Tim. _Yes_.”

Tim laughs, a chuckle in his throat. His eyes grow hooded and he tilts his head, showing off his high cheekbones and sharp jawline to those in the room. He licks his lips and shifts his gaze away from Dick to stare at Roy. Again, Roy feels that strange sensation of possessiveness and desire; desire to watch Jason and Tim, but also desire _for_ Tim.

He’s gorgeous like this, all whipcord lean muscle, his cock standing up, proud, his hair falling a little into his eyes. He slides off the bed, graceful as the Bats always are, and his attention returns to Jason who has moved down the bed further until his ass is barely on it, stretching his neck out. He opens his mouth, sticks his tongue out flat, and waits.

They all watch as Dick and Tim shift enough to stand on each side of Jason’s body, so no one’s view is too impeded and then Tim lifts one hand to turn Jason’s head toward him and thrusts his hips forward enough so that the head of his cock rests on Jason’s tongue. With a flicker of look between them, Jason begins to suck Tim down, using his right hand to jack Dick off.

Roy’s eyes are held in rapt attention as he watches Jason swallow Tim down, then pull off to swirl his tongue around the head, to tongue at the slit, then force himself back down, hollowing out his cheeks in a hard suck with all the accompanying sounds. Dick is groaning beside them, one hand in his own hair, the other in Jason’s, tightening its grip every time there’s a particularly wet sound.

Soon Tim pulls back, his chest heaving even if his breath is still quiet, gripping his cock. “His turn,” Tim says, licking his lips.

Jason simply turns his head, takes in Dick’s waiting cock, and begins the same movement, bobbing up and down.

“He likes ‘em sloppy,” Roy finds himself speaking up, his voice cracking. The look Dick gives him over his shoulder is smoldering, lidded and burning with something he hasn’t seen in a while. It’s enough to cover his embarrassment at Kory’s unladylike snort beside him.

Jason pulls off and stares up at Dick. “Yeah? You like it wet, Dick? Wanna fuck my throat like it’s a cunt?”

Even Roy is a little stunned at the words that escape his boyfriend’s mouth. It’s normally Roy with the dirty talk verbal vomit, unable to hold back how good Jason makes him feel, but sometimes. Damn. 

Dick, too, is taken back if his whimper is any indication. “Spit, Jay. It’s not about feeling like a girl. It’s. It’s knowing your spit is on me. That you can’t hold back. God, please, Jay.”

Jason’s smile is wicked as he bobs down on Dick again, and after a moment, the sounds are even more obscene as he lets saliva pool and drip down his lips and Dick’s balls as he forces himself down further and further in increments. He’s also picked up Tim in his left hand, keeping the man hard and ready.

“Spit slut, huh?” teases Cassie from her spot. “Never took you for that much of a bottom, Dick.”

Roy and Kory both end up snorting this time as Tim rolls his eyes and scolds, “Cassie.”

Cassie looks at Roy and Kory in the chair and shrugs, twisting her ponytail around one of her fingers. “Hey, _I’ve_ never dated him. He just gives off top energy.”

Dick’s voice is laced with humor even as he struggles to make his words stable and not breathy. “I appreciate that, Cassie. I’m simply very, very versatile.”

Jason chokes, whimpers beneath him.

“Flexible, he means,” Roy chuckles.

“Let’s just say, I swing in a 360 formation.”

Roy laughs again. “You looked at an acrobat with that fine of an ass and thought ‘top,’ Cassie?”

She rolls her eyes and Dick opens his mouth to retort but Tim cuts in, “Stop, Dick, just stop,” he laughs, his face in one of his hands, even as the other is caressing Jason’s shoulder. “You’re ruining the mood with your bad jokes.”

“I don’t think Jason minds,” Dick says with a beaming smile. He grabs his cock and pulls out of Jason’s mouth, stroking himself a few times before he leans down and kisses Jason, licking up the spit covering the lower half of his face. “Fuck,” he whispers.

The look they exchange has Roy wriggling in his seat again.

Kory pipes up, “He can top. When he really wants to,” and the conversation between Roy, Kory, and Cassie continues on at Dick’s expense, even as they all continue to view the proceedings.  


Jason turns once more and takes Tim back into his mouth. They continue that way for some time, trading back and forth, each man’s moans and quiet pleas and praises growing more effusive. 

Jason finally pulls back and states, “I was promised both,” cutting off all banter, before leading both of the standing men by their cocks to his mouth. The view is slightly obscured from where Roy is sitting, but he adjusts around, and he can see Jason’s cheeks bulging, the press of cock down his throat when Dick and Tim take turns pushing in further while the other remains in Jason’s mouth. The noises are even slicker, and there’s more choking on Jason’s part, but he never asks them to stop and at least for Roy, the noise gets him hotter, so he doesn’t stop it, either. It’s up to Jason really, if something is too much. 

Fuck, though, Roy wants to get in on that action, feel Jason on his cock, feel his throat spasming, swallowing him down. 

“I’m close,” pants Tim. On cue, both Tim and Dick pull back, hands on their own cocks and that’s quite the visual, too; the two Bats are so similar in some ways, and so different in others. Dick’s golden skin gleaming in the mostly white hotel room, his cock so pretty. Tim’s dark hair and lips between his teeth, his slender build looking small yet still powerful next to Dick.

“Close your eyes,” Dick practically coos, one hand gently smoothing Jason’s hair behind his ear, even as he fucks his own fist faster.

Jason closes his eyes and with the first spurt of come that lands on his cheekbone – Roy’s unable to tell which one starts coming first – his mouth falls open and the second lands on his fat bottom lip, the third on his chin and the sound of Jason fisting himself, hand down his underwear, blends in with the grunts of Dick and Tim, the heavy panting all-consuming. Roy’s cock twitches and if he were ever able to come with no stimulation, it’d be from this.

Kory, who has placed no limits on herself, is rubbing her fingers fast and furious as she grinds against the padded arm. Roy lets himself run his hands on her bare leg in a way to center himself as much as give her touch. She comes, letting out one sharp gasp. 

Tim drops to his knees in front of Jason, stopping his movements, stopping him from coming. Jason’s expression is pained, and his noise is plaintive. He hasn’t opened his eyes yet, but his tongue comes out to lick up the come on his lip.

Pearly globs are sliding down his face, down his neck. He’s _wrecked_.

“Don’t come yet, Jason. You want to come in someone, right? Not in your hand?”

“Just…just want to come, Tim!” he whines.

“You will, Jason. You will. I think Kory’s ready for you, isn’t she?” Tim looks over and Kory is nodding enthusiastically.

Roy can smell her from here and his hand tightens on her calf. She looks at him and offers him her fingers. He takes them into his mouth.

“Shit,” Jason whines, and Roy realizes he’s opened his eyes and is staring right at them. “That’s. Roy. Kory. _Fuck_.”

Roy stares right back, nibbling her fingertips, feeling the little spark of warmth Kory sometimes lets off, remembering for a moment what that used to feel like on his cock. She leans down and kisses him: gentle, light, not like the kisses they once shared and it’s alright. It feels good for them, but this isn’t about Roy and Kory but Jason; the kiss is more to taunt him. 

Roy pulls back and looks at her, the way her red hair frames her dark face, her fire-green eyes and purple lips. “Go fuck him for us, Star.”

“Happily,” she purrs, and stands, sliding off the purple set of underclothes as she saunters over to the bed. She trails her nails up Dick’s arm and smacks his ass before stepping around him and picking up Jason, hovering so that she can toss him back on the bed, his head hanging off the edge, staring at them upside down.

Tim laughs and moves to the bathroom, while Dick slinks back to his spot beside Roy, after pulling his briefs up over his currently soft cock. His cheeks are still flushed and he’s projecting nervous, excited energy, practically buzzing beside Roy until Roy swings Dick’s legs across his lap and swipes his hands up and down them, fingers catching on his leg hair. Dick’s hand tangles in Roy’s hair and neither say anything or even look at each other, simply watching as Kory swipes a finger through the come on Jason’s face.

“Such a messy boy,” she says, rolling her hips over Jason’s cock. Roy’s so proud to call it his, to know what it feels like to get fucked by it. Jason is big, definitely the biggest of the men in the room, and _thick_. Roy had never believed in the whole ‘coke-can dick’ until he finally got in Jason’s pants. His boyfriend’s been _blessed_.

“I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I’d kissed you first. I think my language would have started out a lot dirtier,” she says.

“Less puns, too.” Jason pants as Kory teases him, moving her body so that her pussy slides on Jason’s cock, but not letting him in, even when he thrusts and grunts.

Tim returns from the bathroom then, not at all self-conscious despite his nakedness and it’s a good look on him. He has a damp cloth in one hand and pauses to pick up one of the foil packets from the nightstand and tosses it at Kory. He comes around to the front of the bed, going on his knees to gently wipe drying come from Jason’s brow, his chin, his neck. His touches are soft, but Roy can’t help noticing the shudder Jason gives when Tim presses down on his neck, in the same spot that Tim sports a barely-visible scar. Tim’s fingers trace over Jason’s features as Kory rolls the condom on and when she slides down, her head tossed back, red hair blazing over Jason’s thighs, Tim sucks up Jason’s sharp breath in a kiss.

Jealousy wars with pride once more and Roy finds himself gripping Dick’s leg a little tighter than he should, nails digging in. There’s more forgiveness in Tim’s gentle touch than anything he could say and it’s almost funny, the fact that Tim agreed, and Jason wanted, but that this simple aftercare is what causes Jason to realize he’s been forgiven, that Tim holds no grudges.

Dick’s fingers caressing his earlobe have him turning to look at the beautiful man leaning over him. “That’s our boy,” Dick says quietly, eyes soft on Roy, and Roy feels his eyes prickle with wet heat at the corners and isn’t that fucking _hilarious_. That Dick’s done the most possessive thing of the evening, suggesting Jason belongs to more than himself or Roy, that somehow Dick has a claim on him, too, and Roy only wants to agree to the _our_. That there is no flare of jealousy or possessiveness. 

There’s no question that Dick means Jason, that he means Jason’s acceptance of Tim’s gentle affection, instead of only his debasing. So, Roy simply responds, “Yeah,” and Dick’s lips twitch, momentarily, into a soft smile, before his attention returns to the show. Roy swallows down the burgeoning emotions deep in his gut, remnants of a childhood in yellow tights and new ones that wonder what could be. 

His head thunks back against the overly padded chair and he forces his eyes back on the bed where Kory is moving herself up and down Jason’s cock. Tim has returned to Cassie, cradled between her legs, her pointy chin resting on his shoulder, talking quietly in his ear. He’s jacking himself, slow, measured, his eyes taking in the scene before them, gaze flickering like they might over a computer screen. 

On the bed, Kory grabs Jason’s hands and places them on her hips. Then she places her own large hands on his pectorals and begins to move her hips – and only her hips – up and down, and yeah, Roy remembers that move, knows how she grips at your cock tight inside, moving in little circles, then dropping her weight onto your pelvis and back up until you think that precious heat will vanish.

Sure enough, Jason takes the license he was given, and grips her fleshy hips tight, begins to drive his own hips up and into her, their bodies making wet sounds that vie for attention only from the groans spilling out of Jason’s mouth, the low babble Kory keeps up. The words aren’t clear, and Roy is sure half of them are in Tamarean, but her voice washes over them all, almost hypnotically.

“Fuck, Kory, I’m close, so close,” Jason grits. They can all see his tensed muscles, hear the hitch in his breath. He’s held out for nearly two hours of this; Roy is shocked he didn’t come the minute he entered Kory.

“Let me, then, JayJay,” she says, and moves so that she’s hovering over him a little more, leaning down to kiss him, but then she lets out a breathy moan and Roy knows she’s angled herself so that Jason’s hitting her g-spot just right. He watches, all worked up again, the only spare bit of attention he has noticing Dick’s breathing too is labored, as Jason’s hand reaches in between their bodies. His hand is blocked from view by Kory’s breasts and hair, by their heads as they kiss deep, but her moans increase and then Jason’s body is tightening up and his legs squirm, knees coming up, then falling back down as he comes. His hand has fallen to her ass and he grips a loose strand of her hair, pulling her hair back, even as his body continues to shake.

He presses a kiss to her throat and then with a barely noticeable flick of his elbow, he must do something fantastic because Kory’s yell is high and loud as her eyes squeeze shut and she comes beautifully.

All three men left in the room end up grabbing their cocks in some way or another to keep from coming while Cassie snickers at them, teasing Tim’s ear and shoulder with little bites and licks, and Kory and Jason both inhale deep breaths as she falls off of him and to the side, her head hanging off the bed, too, all that luscious hair dripping onto the floor. Her breasts are pert and perfect, heaving, and Jason’s hand catches hers to the tune of harsh breathing from all in the room.

After a few minutes, Kory speaks up. “That was fun, JayJay. I can’t wait to fuck you!”

It serves its purpose and sends everyone in the room into giggles or outright laughter, including Jason as Kory and Jason both roll over onto their stomachs and look back at their audience.

Jason’s hair is a mess, brown strands completely disarrayed from his original strategically messy look, curling at the ends from sweat. His eyes are bright, sparkling like emeralds. He looks far from tired, though he looks incredibly well-fucked. His big lips are even puffier, red, and he looks like he’s been sucking cock for hours. Which, Roy supposes, isn’t _that_ far from the truth.

“Break time,” Roy says. That gets another twitter of giggles because yeah, nothing like stopping the orgy for snacks. But, hydration. It’s important. And he needs to check in with Jason.

Dick slides off the chair easy-peasy and hops behind the room’s small bar, his ass wriggling as he reaches into the fridge. Tim and Kory pick up their robes and Cassie stands, perfectly comfortable in her sports bra and shorties. While they all begin to chat as Dick serves drinks and hands out oranges, Roy moves to the bed where Jason is still laying on his stomach. Roy sits at the headboard and tugs on Jason’s ankle. Jason crawls up the bed, depositing the condom in the trashcan with a grimace before wrapping his arms around Roy and snuggling in, his head under Roy’s chin.

“Hey, babe. How’re ya’ doin’?” he asks, stroking his hand down Jason’s thick bicep.

“I’m great, Roy,” Jason replies, tilting his head up for a kiss. His voice is quiet; he’s definitely in subspace now, feeling subsumed, wanting affection.

Roy leans down an inch, closing the gap and lets himself be consumed by Jason’s lips. The kiss is soft but wet; slow, but heated. Roy isn’t sure who is claiming who at this point. Maybe Jason feels a little jealous of the touches Roy is getting from the others, or maybe he just needs to center himself. He keeps caressing Jason, moving his hand in slow, deliberate movements, tracing the freckles that stand out under his tan.

Jason sneaks out from under his arm and vanishes into the bathroom for a few minutes. When he comes back, his hair is a little less all-over the place and he smells like lavender hotel soap. He sinks back down into Roy’s arms.

“Really, Roy. I’m good. Thank you. Thank you for this. It’s the hottest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Anything for you, baby. You know I’m gonna take care of you.”

“I do.”

Before they can say anything else, Dick walks over to them, a bottle of Gatorade in one hand and a granola bar in the other. “Drink up, Jay.”

He sits on the couch and Jason takes the Gatorade first, downing about half of it in one go, before giving it to Roy. Roy sips at it while Jason chews the food and Dick stares at both of them.

“You can touch,” Jason says, eventually, halfway through the granola bar.

Dick flushes. “I don’t mean—”

“It’s alright. I’m offering.”

Dick glances at Roy who shrugs. “He’s the boss.”

Dick tilts his head down, but Roy can still make out the smile. “Funny. I thought you were the daddy.”

Roy chokes on the Gatorade, coughing even as Jason starts laughing, huge and loud. 

Roy sputters, even as he notices Jason reach out and grab at Dick’s floundering hand, bring it up to his lips, to his cheek, then down to his belly, just above where his cock is beginning to stir. Dick inhales, sharp, but does nothing else, just touching where Jason guides him.

“He is,” Jason says, like a snide little brat. Then he softens. “But I know I’m in control the whole time. He’d never do anything I didn’t want, didn’t ask for. That’s why it works.”

Jesus fuck. If that doesn’t make Roy’s heart swell ten times bigger, just like the fucking Grinch. He presses a kiss to the top of Jason’s head.

“Mmm,” hums Dick, noncommittal. He spreads his hand over Jason’s belly, standing out against his skin, even though Jason’s skin is tanned. “I’m glad, Little Wing. Glad you have someone who takes care of you.” He looks up. “And I’m glad it’s you, Roy. I’m happy you’re doing well, that you have someone to take care _of_.”

Stunned, Roy fails to get anything out before Dick stands and heads back to the bar, grabbing a piece of Kory’s hair and curling it around his finger, then dropping it in favor of a glass of water. He leans over the counter, eyes entirely focused on whatever the other three are saying, but Roy swears he still feels the heat of his gaze.

“Circus Guy is always so fucking smooth. You know, I used to hate that about him when he was Robin.” 

Roy looks down to find Jason staring after Dick. Jason finishes chewing his granola bar and takes back the bottle of Gatorade, downing the rest. Then he tilts his head up and silently asks for another kiss. He loses himself in Jason’s lips and heat again for another few minutes, licking the taste of fruit and almond from his mouth, squeezing his arm tight, dragging his nails up over Jason’s nipple to get a whine from him.

“Roy,” he breathes. “Fuck. I need to get fucked. Please,” Jason begs, his hands clutching at Roy. His cock has filled out more, now a solid semi, hanging thick between his thighs.

“Yeah, okay, baby. Let’s see if we can get their attention back, hm?”

Jason nods and lets himself be guided onto his back on the bed once more. Roy takes full advantage, not even caring if the others ignore them for ten minutes or if they disappear forever. He kisses his way down Jason’s throat, leaving little bites along the path. He doesn’t leave a mark, not yet. He instead kisses over every little bruise or mark left on Jason’s skin by the others, lavishing them with tongue and spit, covering Jason with himself. Jason simply moans beneath him, tries to get his hand down Roy’s red shorts, but he swats his hand away. The others will notice, and Roy promised himself _after_.

Finally, the groan Jason gives when Roy begins jacking him off brings their attention back. Roy knows when he hears Tim’s muttered, “Whoa,” followed by Dick’s “Fuck.”

He looks up and grins. “You ready to join the party again?” He leans up and back on his heels, showing off Jason’s cock as he strokes it. Jason’s chest is heaving, and his fingers dig into the bedsheets once more. “Roy,” he whines. “Someone. Anyone. Fuck me.”

Roy continues to stroke his boyfriend’s cock casually, keeping his attention focused on the others. “You heard him – who wants first fuck?”

Cassie holds her hands up. “I’m out. I’m just here to watch the rest.” She settles back in to her original seat, spreading her legs like a man on the subway. The casual confidence, the almost masculine energy she displays, has Roy swallowing back spit.

“Dick?” Roy asks, tilting Jason’s hips up so that he slides between them a little better, puts their pelvis’ closer together.

Dick swallows and then licks his lips. “I’d rather…” he trails off.

“See?” Tim turns his head to tease Cassie, “and you thought he had top energy.”

“I bet his cock would look good up _your_ ass, Boy Wonder,” she snarks, lips curled up, predatory, and they all watch as Tim goes pink. Dick only laughs.

“I wanna fuck him, Roy,” Jason says, bringing Roy’s attention back to him. “Please, babe.”

“Yeah, baby,” Roy agrees, taking in the tense way Jason is looking at him, like he might actually say no. Technically, he could; that was part of the rules of this. Give Jason what he wants, but Roy gets to dictate. But Roy can’t resist his boy asking for anything. “On one condition,” he can’t help but continue.

Jason tilts his head, staring up at him with trusting, open green eyes. He’s curious, not concerned.

“You only get to fuck Dick if you don’t come before then.”

“Roy,” Jason starts, even as Dick is protesting with, “Hey, that’s not fair for me, here—” but Roy cuts through them both.

“I know you can do it, baby. You can control yourself, right? Let the others use you until they come? Be their toy?”

“Oh, fuck, I take it all back,” Dick is muttering, mostly to himself, but everyone can hear and Cassie snorts.

“Yeah, baby? You want to be their toy?” he asks. He knows the answer will be yes; it’s what this was all about to begin with. Jason being used.

“Yes,” Jason says, aggressively, just as Roy predicted.

Kory speaks up, hand on her hip. Her robe has fallen open and one of her breasts is bare. “I actually brought something I think he’d like. But Tim…you might want to warm him up.”

Tim’s hand is already on his cock, stroking it again. His robe never was tied. He’s getting hard quick. “I was hoping you’d say that,” he smiles.

He climbs onto the bed and looks down at Jason. “You want to get fucked, Hood? Want your replacement’s cock up your ass?”

Jason inhales deeply. “Fuck,” he exhales, “how’d your mouth get so dirty, mini-Bruce?”

Roy notices Dick choking on his water from where he’s claimed a seat – in Roy’s chair. He bares his teeth.

“You don’t get my mouth tonight,” Tim says, face cold but for the smirk on his face. “Just my cock. But you have to tell me you want it. That you want the boy who replaced you to fuck you.”

“Yes, god. Yes, fuck me, Tim. I want your cock. Put it in me.”

“Good, Jason, good.”

As Tim moves further onto the bed, Roy slides off, dragging his nails once more over Jason’s nipple, over his mouth, getting a small kiss to them in return.

He returns to his chair and patiently waits, standing in front of Dick.

“You’re blocking the view,” Dick says, cheekily.

Roy’s erection returns, raging, when Dick wriggles in the seat, that shit-eating grin lighting up his face. His blue eyes flicker down and back up when Roy adjusts himself.

“Mine,” he hisses, bending a little into Dick’s space, watching as his eyes widen. Honestly, he’s not sure if he’s talking about the chair, the view, or Jason.

Kory floats by serenely. “Boys. Jason’s over there. You’re not fighting over anything at the moment. Tim’s got more of him than either of you.” She continues on to the bag she brought with her, left by the door.

Roy leans further down, sliding his hands on the arms of the chair. He wants nothing more than to physically manhandle Dick up and then back into his lap. It’s subtle, but he thinks he detects Dick’s breath picking up and _fuck it all to hell_.

In a move they haven’t performed since they were teens sparring, he ends up doing exactly what he wanted, and Dick probably doesn’t respond only because he’s taken by surprise. Dick’s perfect ass lands exactly on Roy’s crotch but when Roy tries to shove him off, claim the chair as victory, Dick tightens his legs around Roy’s knees and grips the arms next to Roy’s hands.

“Don’t,” he says, quiet, and Roy pauses. He relaxes his hold on the chair, then, resigned.

Dick slides back and fuck, he feels so good on Roy’s thighs, barely any fabric separating them. He wriggles a bit, settling, supposedly, but it feels more like teasing to Roy, his erection digging into Dick’s back as he spreads himself over Roy’s legs, moving his upper body enough so that Roy can see, while keeping himself directly in Roy’s lap.

When Roy takes in the scene on the bed, his hands fall naturally to Dick’s waist, to rest against his thighs.

Tim already has two fingers inside Jason and his boyfriend is arching up off the bed, his legs scrambling on either side of Tim. He’s not typically that sensitive right away, so either he’s that ramped up from the evening’s activities or Tim has exceptionally talented fingers. If it’s the second, Roy needs to know his tricks, because Jason is fucking beautiful, stuffed and writhing on two – now three – fingers.

Tim uses his other hand to grab the lube bottle and pours a drizzle on his cock, even while he jabs his fingers up viciously into Jason’s prostate, if the cry from his boy’s mouth is anything to go by. Roy watches as Jason’s head falls back and his eyes roll up as he rides out the pleasure.

“Remember,” Roy states. “You don’t get to fuck Dick if you come. You know,” he continues, when he’s sure Jason’s eyes are on him. Tim’s are too, though he doesn’t let up on working Jason open. “If you come, maybe I’ll just fuck Dick. Let you see what you’re missing out. It’s only fair, right? That Dick gets dicked down by someone, if you can’t control yourself.”

“You’re cruel,” Dick murmurs, too quiet for the others to hear. “I like it.”

“I can be good,” Jason pants. “Please, Roy.”

“Only good boys get rewards, Jay, baby.” He directs his next comment to Tim. “Don’t go easy on him, Timmy. He’s gotta earn it.”

“Aye, aye, boss,” Tim says, twisting his wrist again, fingers making a particularly lewd noise as he does. Jason’s body tenses in a convex curve again.

“I’m good, I’m good,” Jason pants, his eyes shut, his words tumbling out.

“I know, baby,” Roy coos, but Jason’s eyes open and catch on his.

“Not you.” His eyes turn up to Tim. “Tim. I’m _good_.”

Tim looks down, dubious.

“Trust me, I don’t need four. Not that that wouldn’t be fun and all,” Jason says, hips still tilted up, like he’s holding himself on display for the younger Bat. “Your fingers are real nice. You could definitely make me come. But I want your cock.” Jason yanks the other man down, his huge hand on the back of Tim’s slender neck. “Fuck me, Replacement.”

“Fuck. Fuck, Jason,” Tim says and then he’s scrambling for one of the condoms, getting it on in record time. “Alright. Up, up.” Tim slides a small pillow under Jason’s hips and stretches his legs down and around his sleek body, before lining himself up. He pauses, and then takes one of Jason’s legs and throws it over his elbow so that he is spread out even more. They all watch with rapt attention as Tim breeches Jason’s body and even though Jason flinches and his mouth drops open as his head slides back on the bed, Tim doesn’t stop.

“Tim, Tim, yeah, keep going, you feel so good, _God_. _Tim_.”

Tim goes until his hips are stopped by Jason’s ass and then both men simply breathe, neither one moving, for a long moment.

On his lap, Dick’s ass and thighs clench and Roy grits his teeth as he holds back the impulse to thrust up against him. He does it again, though, and this time Roy’s hand moves up his thigh to just above his cock and Roy’s hips move to rut against Dick’s ass. He only lets himself do it once, despite the soft moan that falls from Dick’s lips.

“Can I…can I move?” Tim asks Jason and he nods, white forelock falling into his eyes.

Tim begins a slow pace, pulling out of Jason slow and then back in even slower. It’s hypnotizing to watch, see the way Jason accepts Tim in each time, the look of pleasure with each thrust, the way it pulls long moans from him. Tim keeps himself busy in other ways though, caressing Jason’s leg over his elbow, running his free hand over Jason’s dark-haired thighs, over his abs, his pectorals. Tim leans down, dramatically changing the angle based on Jason’s high-pitched whine, and begins to lick and suck at all the skin, keeping Jason bent in a way that only the Bats seem to be able to achieve, if all slightly less than Dick Grayson.

Tim doesn’t touch Jason’s cock, helping Jason keep his promise, but once he finds Jason’s prostate, he’s merciless. Jason’s gasps grow increasingly loud, increasingly short and staccato like before he comes, and Roy knows Jason can come like his – _has_ come just on cock before. It’s one of Roy’s favorite things about him, sexually speaking.

Sure enough, Jason soon moves his hands and grabs at his own cock tight, while the other moves to Tim’s back to help spur him on. Another shift and Tim has both of his legs over both of his elbows, Jason looking obscene and the slick noises get slicker, the moans louder, and Tim’s breathing faster. The hand that isn’t grabbing his cock falls back into his own hair, Jason pulling at it to keep himself grounded, the pain probably sharper than anyone else would ever grab him.

“Jason, I’m going to, I’m going to…”

“Yes, yes. Tim, Robin. Come for me. I want to feel you.”

Tim is sweating now, droplets making his hair damp, causing his bang to drip in his face as he bites his lip and speeds up, finally, really driving into Jason, now. He’s entirely precise, never sloppy, never losing his rhythm, but he’s obviously close.

Roy glances at Cassie, so quiet in her chair and sees that while she may be quiet, she’s obviously worked up. She’s squirming, and her eyes are glued to Tim, one hand flexing in and out of a fist, the other tight on her thigh. She must feel his stare because her eyes flicker over to him for the briefest moment before they turn back to Tim with a shrug and she says, “I don’t get to see this often. He’s just as gorgeous like this.”

Roy nods; it’s an answer he didn’t even ask for. His own attention drifts back to the bed and just in time too, to see Tim clench up, to watch his face contort with pleasure and his body go stiff as he comes in Jason’s ass with little pulses of his hips and a noise that, frankly, shocks Roy. It’s loud and harsh and cuts off only when Tim bites his lip. 

Tim slowly lowers Jason’s legs to his side and then falls onto his chest, mouthing at his neck until Jason takes his hand away from his cock, once more in control, and pulls Tim’s face to his to kiss him. They make a pretty picture, if odd; Jason’s bruiser looks and cock-sucking lips compared to Tim’s more fragile appearance and high cheekbones. The size difference is nice, too, Tim’s smaller body on top of Jason’s bigger. Roy wouldn’t mind that picture more often, knows he’s going to jerk off to the memory of it for many nights to come.

The kiss slowly breaks apart, though Jason keeps diving back in, taking little kisses, feeding Tim his tongue, then placing little pecks on his lips. Jason doesn’t like to admit it, but he’s touch-starved, even with all the attention Roy gives him. He spent too many years of the only touches being beatings or being shoved to his knees in alleys – fuck if that thought doesn’t make Roy’s blood boil every damn time – or the rare times when his stepmom was lucid enough to give him a pat on the head. Bruce’s training certainly didn’t help; the man might love his sons, but he’s incapable or unwilling to give affection freely through the means of anything but further training instruction.

“Was it good?” Jason asks.

“Fuck,” Tim chuckles, pulling away. “Good? I think you broke me.”

Jason looks smug. “Uh-oh. Don’t tell Kon that or he’ll beat me up.”

“Kon’s a pussycat,” Tim says with a smile, then a grimace as he pulls out of Jason, hand on the condom so it doesn’t come off.

“I’ve seen that guy in action. Definitely not a pussycat.” Jason pauses for dramatic effect. “More of a golden retriever. But again, don’t tell him that.”

They all laugh.

“Was it good for you? It sounded good, but…”

“Yeah, Timmy,” Jason teases, petting Tim’s flank as he leans over and disposes of the condom. “If I’d been allowed to come, I would have. Kon and Cassie are lucky.”

Tim comes back and kisses Jason once more. “You’re pretty lucky, too,” he says, tilting Jason’s chin so that he can stare at Roy. With a final nip to his neck that makes Jason yelp, Tim slides off the bed and past Kory to where Cassie is holding out his boxers for him. He slips his legs in, casual and unfazed by everyone’s eyes on him. He settles in front of Cassie on the same chair and she wraps her legs around him to provide room.

“Kory,” Roy says, soft. He’s felt her energy building behind him and he knows she’s eager to fuck Jason. He turns to look over at her – she’s been lingering behind the chair and now he sees why.

She stands there, proud, her hair flowing down about her waist, catching copper and fire engine red in the light. Around her waist is a harness and hanging from it is a, frankly, _huge_ dildo. When he looks closely, in between her thighs, he sees it’s double-ended and he grins in anticipation.

Jason’s eyes slide to where Roy is looking, and he makes a choked, almost gurgling sound. “Fuck, Kory, I—"

“Yeah, you like this, JayJay?” she taunts, walking closer to the bed, up on tiptoes, stroking her cock like she might if it were her actual genitalia. “It’s big and purple. I know more my color than yours but—”

“It’s perfect,” Jason breathes, and for all the world looks like he’s dying to get a purple alien cock into his mouth. Roy notes that for another time. “Can I suck you?”

Roy watches as Kory tilts her head, as though considering. Then she gives the purple dildo another stroke. He watches as Jason’s eyes turn liquid.

“Yeah, JayJay. Take me in your mouth. I want to feel you.”

Kory walks to the bed and climbs on, straddling Jason’s chest. She takes his hands and brings them up, placing them on her breasts. She moans when he pinches her nipples.

Roy – and the rest of the room – take a collective breath as Jason leans forward, keeping his eyes pinned on Kory’s face and takes the faux cock into his mouth. Roy trembles as he watches Kory caress his cheek with the back of her hand, placing her thumb where his mouth and the dildo meet. 

“You’re so pretty, JayJay.”

Dick jumps out of his seat on Roy’s lap, startling him, and he turns his head, curious. He sees Dick go back behind the bar, find a bottle and take a swig. He leans over the counter and runs his hands through his hair, swiping it back and tucking some strands behind his ears. Then, he reaches down and adjusts himself.

Ah.

Roy settles back in his chair, crossing one knee over the other as he watches Kory begin to slide her cock in and out of Jason’s waiting mouth. Jason never takes his eyes off her and really, Roy understands why. Kory’s dark skin glows in the hotel lights, her red hair cascading down her back in curls. Her breasts sit high despite their size and her waist is small. She’s a powerhouse, thick thighs like Jason and Cassie both, arms that look like a dancer’s but can carry anyone of them with minimal effort, and, on her knees like this, while he is between her legs, she makes Jason look nearly _small_.

Roy finds himself moving in his seat, trying to get friction on his own cock as he watches Kory’s muscles flex as she pushes in and out of Jason’s mouth; the pinch of her ass when she moves forward, the tremble of her body when she tosses her head back, the indents Jason is leaving in the back of her thighs, having moved his hands down her body, where his fingers grip tight. 

The more he watches, the more Roy forgets Kory doesn’t have an actual penis. Their interaction becomes so smooth, so seamless, Roy believes Jason is sucking on an appendage of Kory’s body. She’s sweet enough to make sure he isn’t choking, but he battles her to push down further, stretch wider around her. He hears a whine in the corner and when he glances back, he sees Dick breathing heavy, eyes glued to the scene, but darting between the two like he can’t decide who he is more into. His right hand rubs himself through his underwear; his erection looks heavy.

Roy returns his gaze and notes how Kory is now dripping, slick running down her cunt to make her thighs glisten. She’s starting to moan more, too, deeper, more primal. Her hands trace over Jason’s features and through his hair. His eyelashes flutter closed, and Roy swears he takes her deeper, somehow.

His hips writhe aimlessly and his hands scritch-scratch at Kory’s skin, dipping down and in between her legs, gathering up her slick and teasing at her clit, competing with the toy for attention. When he pinches at her, she smacks his hand and pulls back.

“I guess I’m wet enough. And you’re antsy enough for it.”

Jason nods, pants. His eyes follow the purple dildo, shiny with his spit. “Please.”

She climbs off him and nudges him up. “Come on, JayJay. Let’s show them how pretty you look getting fucked. How nice you take a big cock, hmm?”

Jason quickly clamors onto his hands and knees and with some adjustments, they can all see his slick, red hole. His head falls between his shoulders when Kory presses down on them, forcing him to arch his back, his ass presenting higher for them all. Roy notices Jason’s whole body tinges pink at the position, but his cock is no softer looking, instead, sticking out straight between his thighs and stomach.

Jason isn’t an exhibitionist; he gets off on the humiliation. In front of his friends, it’s safe humiliation, too. No one will judge him for it, and no one will abuse the privilege. Roy doesn’t have to worry about Jason going somewhere else to get it, not like he used to.

“Fuck,” he hears, whispered behind him.

He doesn’t turn, knows it’s Dick. He can feel his heat, smell the sea salt scent of the cologne he wears. It’s no less disconcerting, arousing, than when he had been seated on Roy’s lap. It’s like Dick is here today to taunt Roy, to remind him, all while Roy tortures Jason.

Kory has picked up the lube and begins to finger Jason, stretching his hole wide for them to see. He’s not close enough, too much of a side angle, but he suspects Tim and Cassie get a good look into his pink insides. Tim’s quiet, restrained once more, but Roy wonders if he’s already reliving his cock inside of Jason.

Jason continues to whine, little sounds pushed out of him each time Kory adds another finger until he’s thrusting his ass back into every slide, his hole as slick as her cunt, open, almost gaping. 

Dick’s arms sliding around his shoulders and dangling on his chest startle Roy. He tries to turn his head, but one of Dick’s hands comes up, keeps his chin pinned and pointed towards the bed. He watches as Kory lubes up the dildo.

“Look at that. Can you believe he’s going to take all of that? I wish it was you I was watching finger him. Your fingers shoved inside his ass, stretching him fit to burst. I’d give anything to see you dom him, instead of controlling yourself in this chair.”

Roy breathes hard through his nose, eyes glued to where Kory is resting her cock on Jason’s ass, teasing him with it between his cheeks, holding him so he can’t push back onto it, get it inside of him. His noises become more urgent, needier.

Dick’s other hand traces down his chest, flicks his nipple. Roy’s not normally that sensitive there, but it’s been two-plus hours of watching Jason get fucked; his nerves are on fire, his arousal at an all-time high. His breath catches when Dick does it again. He manfully resists arching into the touch.

Dick’s mouth is at his ear when Kory pushes into Jason. “Your boy’s so pretty,” he hisses, as they watch Jason’s body accept the intrusion, spread around the thick purple cock. His hands scramble at the bedspread and he tries to move away from Kory – probably because the cock is so big, unforgiving, maybe because of overstimulation – but her hands are tight on his hip and Jason lets out a cry that’s choked off when Kory’s pelvis touches his ass. 

“I bet you wish that was you. Fucking him, filling him up.”

“This is for him.”

“Mmm, I bet he wishes it was you, too. Your cock, your hands. But I bet he still feels good. Knowing you’re looking at him, watching.” Hot air puffs from Dick’s mouth and Roy can barely suppress the shudder.

Kory continues to thrust into Jason, making him take her cock, all the while she’s cooing at him, clutching at his muscles and her hips grind slow circles into him. Jason’s sounds are filthy, wet and breathy and he’s jacking himself off.

“I wonder what he’d do if he had two doms. You think he’d like that, Roy? If I held him down and open for you. Think about me telling Jason to fuck himself on me, while you push into me, control—"

Jason’s eyes open and they catch Roy’s between Jason’s legs. The pupils are all black, almost all blue-green of his irises gone, desperation taking their place. When he sees Roy though, his mouth forms his name and his hands grips tight on his cock instead, trying to stave off orgasm.

“Fuck, you don’t even have to say _anything_. He’s just such a good boy for you, isn’t he? Do you make him go without orgasm a lot? Make him your come dumpster? How can you stand knowing our come was on him, Roy? That we made him filthy—”

Roy clamps his hand over Dick’s mouth, cutting him off. He takes note of the whimper, the subtle pressure of Dick’s lips against his skin, the way his arms seem to melt from where they’re still dangling down Roy’s shirtless chest, but it all falls second to the way Kory rearranges herself so that one leg is bent up to allow her more thrusting power and then she works that dildo into Jason and by proxy herself, moans getting deeper as she throws her hair back. She whispers out a “Jason,” before she shoves in one more time, Jason so wide around her cock and comes, body bucking into his as her mouth drops open in quiet ecstasy and Jason’s hand turns white, gripping his cock. His arm muscles bulge with apparent effort to hold himself up.

Roy pulls away his hand from Dick’s face as Kory rights herself from leaning across Jason’s broad back, pressing gentling strokes as she does.

“You okay, JayJay?” she asks, her fingers tracing where her cock is still rammed into him.

Jason shakes his head, lets out a winded breath. “Give. Give me a minute.”

Her hands continue to pet his sides, glide slick through the sweat on his back while he composes himself. He eventually nods, and she grips her cock and pulls back slow until it pops out with a wet noise.

Jason keens. “Empty. M’empty, Kory.”

She shushes him.

“Jason,” says Dick, sounding a little wowed, a little mournful, even as Roy lets out a well-controlled, “Fuck.”

Jason isn’t gaping, but his hole is wet and dripping lube, dark red from multiple fuckings. It’s…relaxed. Roy wants to put his cock in it and fuck it sloppy, coming inside so that it’s not lube sliding out, but Roy’s own come, marking his territory. _Make_ it gape.

Jason’s chest is heaving, and his cock looks almost as purple as Kory’s. Kory pats his ass and helps him up, so that he’s sitting on the edge of the bed once more. She practically crawls into his lap, his stomach forcing her faux cock up in between them, and they kiss. It’s sweet, reassuring. Roy sees the touch ground Jason, his breath coming slower, his face fading back to tan instead of red. His hands gently grip her hair, running through the strands as they break apart.

Jason’s head rests on Kory’s chest. Her hands rub his shoulders. He tilts his head, looks over at Roy. His lips are red from kissing and his gaze tells Roy he still wants. Then his eyes flick up and over Roy, probably taking in Dick who is still half slung over Roy’s chest and half over the chair itself. Roy wishes he knew what they looked like. He tries to keep his expression neutral, allow Jason to focus in on him.

“Do I get my prize, now, Roy?” Jason asks, his voice raspy and deeper than usual. Kory fucked his throat _good_.

“Soon, baby,” Roy says. “Water first.” He glances up at Dick who salutes him jauntily and grabs a cup of water while Kory slides off Jason’s thighs.

She leaves them wet from herself. Jason’s fingers slide through her mess, even as she presses a kiss to the top of his head and walks into the bathroom.

Dick returns with a glass of water but before offering it, he leans in to kiss Jason.

“No,” Roy says, voice going hard. “Water first.”

Dick stops, looking back at Roy. He turns back to Jason slowly, and lifts the glass, feeding it to Jason. It looks all the world like he’s taking care of him, like _aftercare_ , but his eyes stay on Roy, heeding to his tiny nod. He only turns back to Jason when the other man stops drinking, tapping Dick’s wrist.

The obedience suggests things Roy doesn’t want to think about right now. He lets it stand, simply tells Dick, “Now you can.” He leans forward to take the glass that threatens to slip from Dick’s fingers as he leans in and down, to take Jason’s lips for himself.

The two of them quickly seem to tune everyone else out, neither glancing up when Kory walks back out of the bathroom sans harness and cock, dressed back in her own oversized purple tee that she came in with and her silky panties. She places a peck on Roy’s head as she passes by to the chair that sits between Roy and the one Cassie and Tim have staked a claim on. She slouches down, chin on her fist and then turns and winks at Roy.

Jason and Dick are making out like two teenagers on their parents’ couch. There are quiet, wet noises coming from them, their tongues sliding together. Jason bites at Dick’s bottom lip and the older man moans into it, chasing Jason’s mouth in retaliation, doing something that gets a much longer moan in return.

Tim whistles and Cassie says, “Get a room you two!”

The commotion causes Jason and Dick to break apart, Dick looking over his shoulder in his flirtatious way, Jason looking almost sheepish.

“We came for sex, not making out. The three of you can do that on your own time,” Cassie continues, with a wink, to show she’s teasing.

“Oh, yeah?” Dick retorts, eyebrow rising in challenge. “If it’s a show you want…” He slides off of Jason’s lap and takes a few steps back, then turns around so that he’s facing them all. His thumbs slide into the band on his underwear and he does a little hip movement that looks like something a stripper would do, tugging the blue briefs down, tantalizing.

Jason sits there, one hand covering his lap, the other covering his face as he hides laughter and red-tinged cheeks.

Roy feels a grin stretch across his face, so big it makes his cheeks hurt. He loves the rare occasions when Jason laughs. A real laugh, not some kind of sardonic snort or chortle.

Dick, meanwhile, having dragged his briefs down as far as they can go before showing off his actual cock, bends over at the waist. His ass is a mere six inches from Jason’s face, whose eyes grow wide the second he realizes. Roy forces a laugh into a clearing of his throat.

Dick continues his striptease, pulling his underwear down to his ankles while still bent over in half. His hair falls to cover his eyes. He bends first one knee, then the other and Roy watches as Jason practically drools.

Dick comes up, like a fucking bend-and-snap, minus the snap at the very end and then he turns around and bends over to run his hands through Jason’s white locks of hair and they all see exactly what had Jason’s eyes bulging a moment ago.

Dick stuffed full with a blue plug.

“Fucking hell, man,” Roy grits out – and while the others don’t express it so vocally, the sound of restrained whimpering and one hiss of shock are enough to know everyone agrees with him.

Dick just wiggles his ass, absolutely loving the attention, and he draws Jason’s hands up to his asscheeks, encouraging him to pull, to separate them. Jason does it, but he still looks a little awed, a little like he’s been thrown into space and can’t breathe. Roy knows the feeling.

Desiring some bit of control back, and knowing Jason is feeling overwhelmed – after all, this is his longtime crush wearing a _butt plug_ – Roy decides to step in. Metaphorically.

“Jason,” he says, low, quiet. Firm, though. “You’re gonna take that plug out. And then, you’re not going to touch him again until I say you can. He’s gonna fuck you, not the other way around. You got that?”

He holds Jason’s gaze; his eyes are still mostly pupil, but the bit of green around them blazes like he just crawled out of the pit. “Yes.”

“Yeah, that’s a good boy. I know you want that.”

Jason bites his lip, chokes on a whimper.

Roy tilts his eyes to Dick’s face. Dick, who has stopped what he was doing, still bent over, and staring at Roy, with as little blue as Jason has green in his eyes. “You okay with that, Dickiebird?”

Dick licks his lips, his tongue leaving behind glistening spit. He nods.

“I need to hear it, Dick.”

“Yes. Yes, Roy.”

Roy leans back, adopting a casual pose once more. He slings one leg over the armchair, letting his legs fall open. He puts himself on display. Both former Robins’ eyes fall to his crotch. He hears Cassie snort in the background.

“Alright. Good. On the bed, both of you. Jason, head towards me, baby.”

Both men move and somehow, its graceful, even as their legs trip each up. It turns into playful sparring almost until Dick has his knees locked around Jason’s chest and his arms flex as he holds down Jason’s wrists. It’s only because Jason’s happy to have him there that Dick ‘wins,’ but the picture is pretty: Jason struggling against Dick, his hips pushing up under his generous ass.

“Jason.”

His boyfriend goes limp at Roy’s voice, letting Dick pin him, his head tilting back so that he can look at Roy. He’s been in this position several times this night. His eyes are soft, seeking.

Roy wants to kiss him so bad. He misses his boy’s lips.

“Dick. Turn around. Let Jason see what he’s doing.”

A shudder passes through Dick. He slowly lets go of Jason’s wrists and then moves on hands and knees, slinging his thighs over Jason’s chest so that his ass is once more in Jason’s face.

“Take it out, Jason. But do it slow. Tease him.”

Both men make a sound when Jason’s fingers trail up Dick’s crack, blunt fingertips brushing the plug. Roy’s got a front seat to it all, and he almost feels bad that the other three aren’t getting as nice of a view, but then his sense of possessiveness rises, and he finds he doesn’t care. Not when both Dick Grayson and Jason are listening to his every word.

Jason caresses the brown skin in front of him once more; Dick arches into it, his breath coming faster. He slides one hand up to rest on one perfect globe while the other continues its hypnotic game of caressing with light pressure. It’s making Roy twitch and it’s not even happening to him. Jason knows though, once the plug is out, that he has no control over getting to touch Dick, so he’s taking his time.

Eventually, he wraps his thick fingers around the blue base, so deeply hidden. He begins to tug, and Dick hunches his back, bending over Jason’s torso until his hands are clutching the man’s knees and his mouth is almost perfectly at blowjob level.

“Don’t, Dick,” Roy instructs, getting a high-pitched whine in response. “You want him to fuck you, yeah? I know he’ll come in your mouth if you do that. Look at him; slut can barely control himself.”

This time, the shudder goes through Jason and his face turns red again. His eyes roll back in his head and his hips thrust up, painting Dick’s cheek with his precome.

“Yeah, you _are_ a slut, aren’t you, Jay?” Dick says, moving his face. “Now, you gonna get this plug out of me so you can fuck me and make me see stars?”

With a growl, Jason grabs the plug’s base and pulls. Roy gets to see Dick’s asshole stretch, the rim a deep pink, flushed, before Jason lets it loose and it settles back in.

“Fuck, you’re as much a tease as he is,” Dick pants, his head falling to Jason’s thigh. He rubs his face into the dark hairs there, letting his tongue flicker over them and his teeth to catch on skin. He gets his face slapped by Jason’s cock again for it, too, unintentionally, another wet patch added to his cheek.

Jason growls again and then picks up a rhythm of pulling at the plug and letting it widen Dick’s hole, almost pulling it out before pushing it back in. Roy can see from that, that it’s a simple plug, medium thickness and tapered. He wonders if its heavy, weighted inside, or only silicone. Soon enough, Jason is actively fucking Dick with it and Dick’s moans grow louder, fall from his mouth, practically, barely quieted even with his face shoved in between Jason’s thighs.

“Fuck, Dick. I want to eat you out, so bad. You’re so hot here,” Jason grits out. “Eat you before, get you wet and ready for my cock. I want to fuck you hard and then lick you out after. It’s a good thing you had this in; you might not have been able to take me without it.”

“Challenge fucking accepted,” Dick bites back. “You’re talking to a bonified size queen here.”

“Yeah?” Jason taunts. “Then why this little thing?” he says, pushing the plug back in, probably just to hear Dick grunt.

“Fuck you.”

“I plan to.”

“Then stop talking and do it, _little brother_.” 

There’s a very tension-filled silence to the room after Dick’s comment, everyone suddenly on edge, including Dick himself. Roy sucks in a breath as well and tries not to express his increased arousal. The hints been there all night, even if Jason has never once thought of Dick – or Tim for that matter – in a familial way. The assumptive taboo nature is what makes it hot, even when no one actually is related.

He doesn’t think Dick meant to say it like that, either. There’s been no talk of it to this point, even when he and Tim were sharing Jason’s mouth. It came out more like actual playfighting siblings and he’s pretty sure the red blush across Dick’s nose right now suggests Dick didn’t think about the words before they spilled from his mouth. Which is both so like him…and so fucking hot.

Jason, though. His dirty, sassy boyfriend simply responds by pulling the plug completely out of Dick’s ass with a squelching _pop!_ followed by a hard smack to Dick’s bouncy ass – and completely ignoring the statement aside from a smirk on his lips and challenge in his eyes, a challenge that Dick meets.

He trembles a little though, and his hole clenches as though feeling the loss of something inside.

Roy shakes himself out of it enough to say, “No touching now, baby.”

Jason very slowly pulls back his hands, letting the plug drop on the bed, and clenches them tight in the covers by his hips. It seems difficult for him. His hips thrust a few times as Dick straightens and switches positions so that he has his ass perched above Jason’s cock. At some point, he managed to grab a condom and he rolls it down Jason now, one-handed and mostly behind his back. Dick’s skills are many.

He teases Jason a little, enough to get a growl from him, his ass sliding up and down his cock without letting him inside. Dick looks wanton, like there’s a camera trained on him, eyes half lidded, body stretched out beautifully. His hands come up to rest on Jason’s pecs, his fingers digging into the meat right below his collarbone. 

Roy’s fingers clench the armchair as he watches Dick _finally_ sink himself down on Jason’s thick cock. Jason’s knuckles are turning white under his tan skin, clutching hard at the sheets beneath him. Roy groans in empathy; he remembers, if not as vividly as Jason is feeling right now, what it’s like to have Dick Grayson on one’s cock.

Dick pushes down until he’s firmly seated on Jason’s pelvis, all one smooth glide. His eyes blink fast and Roy swears there’s a watery sheen to them. His knuckles turn as white as Jason’s, fingernails pressing deep into Jason’s skin, marking him.

Surprisingly, something inside Roy practically purrs at the sight. It’s entirely different from the arousal at the jealousy he felt earlier in the evening. This is something new, but he’s too turned on to analyze it right this second. Instead, he focuses on the pleasure crossing Jason’s face, how his brow is furrowed, his lip full and red because his teeth are biting into it so hard, his sharp quick breaths as he struggles to control himself.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Roy says, proud of his boy for not immediately coming.

Both Jason and Dick’s eyes turn to him and that sends a flare of heat down his spine and through his gut.

“What now?” Dick asks, his voice deeper than usual. His head is tilted, curious, almost patient, if it weren’t for the way his nails continue to knead at Jason’s pecs and the slight shift to his hips. Jason looks like he’s feeling every single one of those movements, too.

“Fuck him. Show him you can do the work.”

Dick bites his lower lip, pulling it all the way into his mouth before letting it go and flashing a smile. He lifts himself off Jason’s cock, just until he reaches the thickest part and what Roy wouldn’t give to be able to stare at his hole taking Jason so easily, but their faces are too enticing for him to relocate. Jason hisses in a breath and his hips buck, trying to shove back into Dick, but Dick moves with him, rising onto his knees, keeping himself stretched.

“Fuck, yeah, Jason. I’ll give it to you; you _are_ a thick boy. You feel so good inside. Filling me up. I probably should have had you stretch me with your fingers, too. But it’s been so long since anyone has made me really _feel_ their cock.”

He lowers himself, keeping a tight grip on Jason’s ribs with his knees as a way to make sure Jason doesn’t thrust too emphatically back inside. It’s a tease and Jason groans, but Roy knows he’s loving every moment.

After that, Dick begins a set pace, pulling himself up and off Jason’s cock with only the power in his thighs while his hands trail over Jason’s face, his hair, his shoulders. Dick leans down over him at one point, keeping his ass raised and moving, while with one hand he grabs the white hairs left from the Pit and the other traces Jason’s jawline. He opens his mouth for a kiss and the two seem to get lost in each other, neither putting on a show anymore. Jason still isn’t touching him, like the good sub he is, but he pulls his legs in, spreading them so that his hips cup Dick’s ass and the sex gets slower, if anything, more like good love-making than a hard fuck.

Roy can see Jason melting into it, too, the way his eyes flutter, how certain muscles relax and he’s watching Jason enter deeper into subspace, barely conscious of anything but Dick, even as his thrusts begin to speed up when Dick pulls back and lifts himself up off his knees once more, arching back over Jason’s knees.

“Fuck, Dick,” Jason says, after what must be an especially good roll of Dick’s hips.

Dick begins touching himself instead of Jason, running his hands down his chest, plucking at his nipples, then down to his hips, his thighs. The show is back on and Dick is highlighting all his best assets, giving Jason – and everyone else in the room – a fantastic look at his cock. It curves just a little to the right, dark and flushed, long and lean. Dick is also entirely groomed so there isn’t one stray hair to obscure his cock or balls as they rest, heavy, on Jason’s abs. It’s a nice opposition to Jason, who, while groomed, maintains dark hair around his cock and his balls, even his ass. Roy enjoys it, even as he sees the appeal of such soft skin to slap against on a man who has no hair.

“I wish—” Jason grits out before biting back his words.

“What do you wish?” Roy asks. Jason’s eyes, which had slipped close, reopen and focus on his face. His boy looks almost in pain. Glorious, mind-blowing plain.

“I just want…I’m so close. I want to touch him, Roy.”

Roy tilts his head, shifts once more in the chair so that he’s now leaning over his legs, elbows resting on his knees.

“Tell me how he feels, first. What’s it like, fucking Dick?”

A reedy sound whistles past Jason’s teeth. He struggles, thrusting up, sharp, as Dick comes back down on his cock again, the sound of their bodies meeting a reverberating slap.

“Yeah, tell me how I make you feel, Jay. Do I feel good for you? Tight? Hot?”

“Fuck! Dick. _Dick_.”

Dick purrs, a rumbly sound emanating in his chest. “Yeah, come on. Tell everyone how good it is to fuck me.”

“It’s, it’s. _Fucking hell_. I’ve wanted, wanted this so fucking much. I want you to see stars, Dick, like you said. Fuck you so hard, so well, no one else is good enough. If I could just—just _touch_ you!”

Roy grips his cock tight; hell, it feels like he’s never been this hard in his _life_. Dick is fucking taunting him, looking all submissive when his eyes land on Roy, but the filth from his mouth is directed to make both of them crazy. 

Jason is desperate; his hands slide on the bedsheets he’s not even trying to grip anymore, his legs thrashing under Dick. His eyes are glazed over.

He’s a work of art.

Dick, smirk shining brightly on his face, says to Roy, “Can he touch me, Daddy?” and it feels like someone has poured fire in his veins. “He’s been so good. Haven’t you, Little Wing, hmm? So good for me, for everyone. For Roy.” Dick traces his long, nimble fingers over Jason’s brow, down his nose, down to press against his lips.

Underneath him, Jason’s body goes tense, his abdominals flexing with the struggle to hold back and he lets out a deep whine. “So good. Yeah, I’m good, good for you.” His eyes, half-mast, rise to find Roy’s. “Can I? Please? Oh, I need, I need, plea—!”

Roy finds himself surging up out of the armchair, breaking his own rules. Something stirs in his gut, burrows in his head and he finds himself thinking how much of a brat Dick is, how he’s taking liberties – but Roy isn’t angry. He’s filled with adrenaline, with pure lust, as his hand closes on the side of Dick’s throat. He doesn’t squeeze hard, barely squeezes at all, but it’s enough that Dick straightens beneath his touch and the breath he takes in is more of a gasp. His body surges right back into Roy’s hand, and beneath them, Jason lets out another moan because Dick’s fingers are scrambling on his chest, like he can’t find purchase.

The blue of Dick’s eyes blaze and Roy has never seen him like this, so beautiful, so full of fire. He’s almost as beautiful as Jason.

Roy pauses, takes a moment to calm himself, to reorient, and looks down at Jason whose teal eyes are wide and begging, lust-clouded. Keeping his hand around Dick’s throat – liking how its stilled all but the smallest circles of Dick’s hips, like he’s too caught up to move – he addresses Jason. “Baby. If you can take me, too, you can touch all you want. Can you do that?”

Below him, Jason nods, expression greedy and eager. He bites his lip, gazing at the hard line of Roy’s cock in his shorts. “I can do that. I’ll be so good. Let me touch you. And him.”

Roy pretends to consider, extremely aware of not only Jason and Dick’s eyes on him, but Tim and Kory and Cassie’s, too. He’s never had an audience like this and he feels the need to do it right. To perform.

But then again, Dick is here, and really, is anyone even going to pay attention to the freckled redhead when golden-skinned Dick Grayson is riding someone’s cock? Yeah, probably not. So, with a quick glance at the others in the room, he says, benevolently, “Take me out, baby. Get me wet and then you can touch.”

Jason’s hands unclench from the sheets. He has to shake them out because he’s been gripping them for so long, and he fumbles with Roy’s thick waistband twice before finally pulling the silky shorts down enough under his ass to free Roy completely. The hiss of appreciation from both Dick and Jason cause him to feel some amount of pride, to preen, despite the fact that both have seen his cock before. Admittedly, it’s been some time for Dick.

He glances away from Jason long enough to see Dick lick his lips while staring at him. When he looks up, he catches Roy’s eye, and he sees only the slimmest ring of bright blue. Dick swallows hard.

Then Jason’s mouth is on him and Roy nearly loses his grip on Dick, remembering only at the last second. Jason’s mouth is hot and oh so wet, and he’s had such good practice tonight, that even from this awkward angle, Jason takes him all the way in until Roy can feel the back of his throat and the heavy heat of his breath coming fast through his nose onto his balls. Before he can pull back, though, to avoid choking him, Jason uses both hands to tug his ass closer, to smooth up over his tailbone in a reassuring manner that suggests he wants Roy there. 

Then, his hands move away from Roy and grasp Dick’s thighs where they are bracketed tight around his waist, and that starts Dick moving again. He looks cocky, sure of himself, as he begins to move once more, stretching out his neck into Roy’s grip.

“Yeah, Daddy. Oh, god, see how your boy fucks me so well? Mmm, I feel it in my throat,” Dick says, almost breathlessly.

Blushing, because this is the second, third?, time Dick’s used that word – and he and Jason _never_ have – Roy squeezes his thumb and middle finger a little tighter, as though he could feel what Dick’s talking about, feel Jason coming all the way up and choking Dick from the inside.

Dick moans.

Somewhere behind him, Roy hears a mumbled curse word, and the faint sounds of someone masturbating touch his ears. He smiles and watches Dick shudder.

“Yeah, Dickie – you like putting on a show? You like them all watching you?”

Dick moans. “You know I do.”

“Such a little show-off. Isn’t he, baby?” Roy directs to Jason who has barely let up his onslaught of Roy’s dick, though he’s currently licking it and sucking it more than swallowing. He lets go of Dick and runs his hands over Jason’s chest, feeling the curl of hair between his pecs, the hard, firm muscle, the tension from trying to breath.

He takes Jason’s face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs along his cheekbones. He licks his thumb and wipes some dried come away that’s close to the skin of Jason’s eye; he wonders if Tim missed it purposefully. Jason renews his sucking, pulling Roy back in with one of his hands and Roy in turn places one on his throat, almost coming on the spot when he feels himself pushing into Jason.

“Christ. You’re perfect, Jaybird. You take me so well.”

“Shit, fuck. God, I want that,” Dick says, seemingly enthralled with the flex of Jason’s throat around Roy.

“My cock or his mouth?” Roy asks, blunt, but teasing.

“Both,” Dick drawls out, resituating himself as he does, pulling at Jason’s knees until he moves them up higher for Dick to really rest back on, to arch against. Then, he moves Jason’s hand onto his long and perfect cock.

Jason chokes a bit under him, blinking back tears and Roy pulls away. “You okay, baby?” he asks, concerned.

Jason takes in a few deep breaths, clears his throat, then keens as Dick moves his body in a circle, grinding down on Jason’s lap. Roy’s hand moves quick, keeping Dick still with a firm press of his fingers into Dick’s shoulder, causing him to wince. Roy knows Dick can handle much harsher, could get out of the grip if he wanted, but it is enough to simply express to the other man that he needs to stop moving.

“Do you need to tap out, Jason?” he asks, looking into lust-blown eyes as he brings his fingers to caress through Jason’s brown locks. He’s almost ready for another haircut; his hair for once is longer than Roy’s.

Jason clears his throat again, shakes his head. “Just needed a moment. About to come.”

“Sure?”

Jason nods again, opens his mouth, waiting for Roy.

A small grunt from the other side of the room distracts him for a moment. He glances over and sees Cassie and Tim have switched places – her now nestled in between his legs – and she’s arching into Tim’s deft hands playing with her breasts, sliding in the fabric of her bra, her own caught in his hair. Interesting, because as far as he knows, Tim isn’t interested in women at all. But, perhaps there’s been some amount of compromise given their mutual relationship with Kon.

Kory is floating just off the other chair in the room, her hand up the crotchless part of the barely-there panties, running her fingers back and forth between her lips and inside herself. The sight is enticing, and he’s tempted to invite them all over for one last round, but he’s honestly not sure Jason can take any more.

He turns back to the boys and he notes, pleased, that neither have moved while he’s been distracted, and Dick, at least, hasn’t lost any of his erection. Neither has Roy.

Jason whines for him.

“Okay, baby. Yeah. Here I am. Be good for me. Open up,” he says, soothing, as he slowly pushes his way back into Jason’s mouth. This time he goes gentle, doesn’t let himself push past Jason’s gag reflex or down his throat, just keeping a steady in and out that has Jason closing his eyes and sighing contentedly around him.

He lets up on Dick’s shoulder, eyes glazing over when he sees the faint red marks from his fingers, watches as Dick presses his own fingers against them, moaning at the slight pain he must feel. 

“Roy,” he breathes out, and Roy smirks.

“Pay attention to our boy, Dick,” he says, sliding his tongue over his teeth then gritting them together to keep his own moan back when Dick shifts once more, uses his arms on Jason’s bent knees to push himself up and down his cock. Every time he comes down, he lets out a small choked moan.

The faster Dick moves, the wetter the sounds become, the hotter, and more debased. Roy continues to pet Jason’s face and neck, keeping him in the moment, anchoring him, even as the sound of Dick’s ass slapping against Jason’s body leaves him aching to burst, and filled with the desire to slip in beside Jason and partake.

What would that sound like? The two of them, in time, pushing into Dick, taking everything, stretching him out over their cocks. Would Dick like it? Can he even take two? And fuck, what about Jason? He knows Jason can take two, that he’ll do anything for more in his ass.

The image – and a particularly needy moan from beneath him – leave him gasping and tapping Jason’s face with their signal that he’s gonna come.

Jason lets him go, sliding out of his mouth with a slick noise and Roy grits out, hand on his cock, “I’m gonna come,” for Dick’s ears, unsure of what the protocol is in this moment, with Dick straddling Jason and fucking himself like Jason’s a mere toy, even after Jason’s already had Dick and Tim’s come on him.

“Fuck, Roy. Come on him. Let me see,” Dick says, eyes turning bright and attentive on Roy’s hand, even as he gouges his fingers into Jason’s abs.

That’s it for him. All the tension of watching Jason eat out Cassie and watching Dick and Tim come on his face, of Kory fucking herself on his cock, all without Roy touching himself or joining in, it all coils suddenly in his stomach and forms a sliver of lightening that goes from his balls to his lower back and then shoots out of his cock in big fat streams that cover all the way down to Jason’s navel where Dick’s hands are. Dick doesn’t even stop riding Jason, instead grunts as he shifts, and changes angles, moves faster, his knuckles now covered in Roy’s spunk. His cock bounces and slaps his stomach with each quick slide up and down. He looks like he’s fighting back orgasm, himself.

Roy gasps, chest heaving, as the last few drops fall from his red cock, onto his hand, down onto Jason’s face, and something settles in him at that, that his come is the one on top of everyone else’s. 

When he can breathe again, he takes his dirty hand and presses it to Jason’s lips. His boyfriend takes in his fingers eagerly, sucking them clean.

“Fuck, you two,” Dick grits out. His hands are in his hair now and Roy politely fails to remind him they were covered in Roy’s come. He smirks as he pulls his shorts back up and returns to his seat, a new animal growling with contentedness, knowing something of his is marking Dick. He can even see it, making a few hair strands stick together, and still he says nothing.

Beside him, Roy hears Kory come to completion, knowing that sound intimately. Likewise, Tim is breathing hard, sounding way more worked up than he ever is in a fight. Cassie’s the only silent one, but when he takes a peek, he sees her rubbing her thighs together, and he kind of desperately envies Kon for a moment; her thighs are almost as thick as Jason’s and that’s Roy’s weak point.

He turns back to the main attraction and finds that, no longer focused on Roy, Jason’s hands have come up to clutch at Dick’s ass. They slide up his lean chest to play with a nipple, smooth over skin that is heavily, if leanly, muscled. He’s solely focused on Dick bouncing on his cock; his eyes, for the first time, not seeking out Roy’s.

Dick looks back down at Jason beneath him and it’s like they’re caught in their own world once more. Roy thinks, even if he gave a direction right now, Jason wouldn’t notice it.

Jason’s face gets redder under his tan and sweat begins rolling down his face and back into his hairline. Dick is leaning down over him, his hair blocking most of Roy’s view, but he still notices the soft way Dick’s fingers trace and collect that sweat, how they press over Jason’s thick lips, and finally, how his lips replace his fingers in what is a truly show-stopping kiss.

That, by itself, has Roy hissing out a yes when Dick looks up at him and asks, plaintively, “Can he come, daddy? I want to feel him so bad.” Dick tilts Jason’s head back until it hangs over the edge of the bed. “Tell him,” he says. “He needs to know he can.”

Jason’s eyes bore into Roy’s and he bites his lip with how desperate his boy looks, how needy and how _beautiful_.

“Baby, you can come. Whenever you want. Give it to Dick.”

Jason’s eyes close as he smiles softly, finally looking relaxed. Then, with a burst of energy Roy didn’t imagine he still had in him after everything tonight, Jason has Dick gasping as he moves and throws Dick down on the bed with a growl, using his hips to force Dick’s legs wide around him.

He enters Dick again and its good, if Dickie’s moan is anything to go by. Roy wants to be there, wants to see Jason push into Dick, see his hole let him inside. For a moment, the image of Dick and Jason fucking is imposed by Roy’s first time taking Dick and how sweet he’d whined when Roy breached him.

Jason is grunting now, and Roy sees the telltale signs of orgasm from the way his back trembles, how his hands shake and fingers flutter. Dick below him is whispering crude, filthy things into Jason’s ear, low enough Roy can barely make them out, while his hands slip through the sweat they’ve created on Jason’s back. Then his hand slides down and grabs Jason’s ass, kneading it in his hand. His grip digs into the flesh, reminiscent of Bernini’s statues. Dick leans up and bites at Jason’s ear, spreading apart his ass, dipping one thumb down to where Roy can’t see, but can imagine. Jason’s likely still wet, still open from earlier. “Just wait until next time. I’m gonna fuck this ass and you’re gonna fall apart on my cock, all while daddy watches.”

With a hiccupping breath that makes it sound like he’s been punched, Jason comes.

Dick worms a hand in between their bodies and kisses Jason fiercely as he strokes himself to completion all while Jason is still coming, hips twitching, hands seizing on Dick’s shoulders. “Yeah, Little Wing, come. Fill me up. Oh, god, that feels so good. Jason, Jay, _fuuuuck_.”

By the time they’re done, and Jason has collapsed down next to Dick, pulling out and with trembling fingers throws away the condom to the floor, everyone, including Roy, are left panting along with them. It’s a solid several minutes of silence, after which Dick drags his fingers through the come on his stomach with a self-satisfied grin and says, “That’s it for the show, folks.”

His words are met with giggles and awkward laughs from their audience and even Roy lets out a huff of laughter. Tim and Cassie stand, and it’s obvious Tim is sporting a serious erection again. They each slide out of their robes and thrown on the clothes they arrived in. They walk closer to the bed. Cassie kisses Roy’s cheek while Tim shuffles his feet, more out of excess energy than nerves, Roy thinks, and says, “Not to be rude, but after that, we really need to, um. See our boyfriend.”

Roy stands. He gives Cassie a hug and ruffles Tim’s hair. “Thanks for joining. Tell Kon hi for us.” He moves over to the bed and sits down, cross-legged, before pulling Jason’s head into his lap. He tugs on the blanket a bit, pulling it over far enough to cover Jason and most of Dick’s body – not that Dick seems to mind his nakedness while everyone else around him prepares to leave. 

Cassie moves to the balcony because when Tim said they needed to see their boyfriend, that apparently meant _as fast as Cassie could fly them there_. Not that Roy can blame them. He’s as hard as if he hadn’t just come, from watching the two Robins.

Jason makes a noise and Tim comes around the bed and pushes his hair back out of his eyes. “Thanks, Red. See you in the field. Let Roy take care of you, yeah?”

The man in his lap nods and smiles, eyes still unfocused.

They all watch as Tim goes back to Cassie and she lifts him, bridal style in her arms and leaps out of the window from the thirteenth floor of the hotel. Roy rolls his eyes, but smiles. Kon’s gonna have a good time, he suspects.

Kory closes and latches the window behind them and then brings Dick’s clothes over. She’s gotten dressed at some point, jeans and the purple tee hanging off one shoulder, alluringly. “Dickie, we should Roy take care of JayJay.”

Dick sighs and takes his hand back that had been stroking the hair on Jason’s leg this whole time. “Yeah. Thank god it’s Damian’s turn for patrol. I feel like jello after that,” he says with a wink at Roy and Jason.

While Dick wanders to the bathroom, clothes in hand, Kory wraps her arms around Roy and looks down at them both. “Thanks for the fantastic time. Call me if you ever want to do it again.”

She nuzzles into the crook of Roy’s neck for a moment, scratching her nails gently through Jason’s hair to the sound of his pleased hum. Then, once Dick returns, she places a soft kiss on Roy’s cheek and bends down to give Jason one atop his head. She goes to wait by the door, clicking through her phone.

Dick, though, doesn’t go immediately over to her, but comes back and sits on the edge of the bed. He smells like hotel soap, sex, and a faint trace of his aftershave from earlier. His hair is damp, like maybe he noticed the come he’d gotten in it. He directs his next comment to Jason, but his eyes flicker up and catch Roy’s, too. “Little Wing, thank you for inviting me. I…it means a lot.”

Jason hums at him, as well, but turns his head up, eyes seeking Roy’s for permission.

Roy bites his lip in an attempt to keep the smile from his face. “Baby wants a kiss.”

“Does he?” Dick says, questioningly, not hiding his cheeky grin at all, white teeth flashing. 

Dick leans down and cups Jason’s chin with one hand, the other lounging on the bed far enough to keep him upright as he bends over Roy’s lap to kiss Jason. Their kiss is soft, nothing like the ones they shared when Jason was fucking Dick, but it’s not a chaste good-bye kiss, either. When they separate, there’s a strand of spit between them and Roy’s erection soars back to life; he presses the heel of his hand against it.

“Jay,” Dick breathes, half moan, half whisper. “Baby.”

Roy can’t stop the hiss that escapes him, hearing his pet name for Jason during play come from Dick’s mouth. 

Jason instantly turns his face into Roy’s chest, rumbling. It calms him and when he looks back up, Dick seems apologetic. 

“I’m sorry—” 

“It’s fine.” Jason says. Then he clears his throat. “It’s good, I mean. You can.” 

He looks smug and Roy flicks him on his nose, with a half-smile. “Brat.”

Even as the end of the word leaves his mouth, Dick is suddenly there and kissing him too. Roy’s too stunned to do anything about it but accept it; he gets with the program only as Dick pulls away. “Think about what I said, Harper,” he says and then with another beaming grin, he’s up and pulling Kory out the hotel room with a wave and a laugh.

“Huh,” Roy says out loud, sinking back into the pillows, Jason’s head curved into his body. His fingers pet through dark hair while he thinks and then the smell of sex hits him, still fresh, and Jason looks about ready to pass out.

Roy moves out from under his boyfriend and goes to run a bath, turning the heat up as high as it will go. It’s a jet tub, but he doesn’t turn them on; he’s more interested in the space than the bubbles.

When he gets back to the bed, Jason’s shivering the slightest bit, in part from being naked and in part from the come down. Roy’s rarely seen him so blissed out before, especially when he was on top. He pulls the chair in closer and shifts Jason up and into it so he can peel off the top bed sheets and bring out the heated blanket they use for this purpose. He returns to the bathroom and sees the tub is filled. He turns off the faucet and gauges himself.

He doesn’t look nearly as wrecked as Jason, but there’s a scratch on his hip from where Jason tugged him in roughly, and his nipples are still tight and aroused. His hair is mussed, his ears and shoulders pink. He reaches a hand down into his shorts, giving himself a good tug or two before cutting off the circulation with his thumb and forefinger. He’s not going to fuck Jason, no matter how much Roy’s cock wants him to.

He goes back out and finds Jason dozing. When he wraps his arm around him, Jason turns his head up for a kiss which he willingly provides, soft and sweet.

Roy moves his shoulder under Jason’s arm. “Come on, babe, let’s get you cleaned up.”

He has to carry most of Jason’s weight, but the other man helps a little, shuffling his feet with soft encouragement. Roy’s used to doing this; they’ve learned that if they’re playing, they need more than just a safehouse bathroom with a standup stall. Not that there’s always such an immediate need to be cleaned; it just happens that a bath is one of the few luxuries Jason will allow himself.

The white and chrome designed bathroom is filled with humidity, fogging the mirror and creating a steamy atmosphere. It smells the faintest bit of eucalyptus from the bath salts Roy put in.

With a heft that requires all his strength because Jason’s a big man and Roy isn’t operating on battle adrenaline, he picks Jason up holding him by his back and knees and places the limp body into the large tub. He holds on until he’s sure Jason won’t slip under, listening to the sigh that comes from his boyfriend’s lips, then stands up to quickly disrobe.

He slides in behind Jason, letting the other man rest back on his chest, and he places his head atop Jason’s dark hair. The tuft of white is sticking up and Roy blows at it, smiling when Jason wriggles in his grasp.

“Feeling better, babe?” he asks, letting his hands slide slowly over the parts of Jason he can reach without moving either of them too much.

“Mmhmm,” rumbles Jason, deep in his throat. His eyes flutter open, lashes batting against his cheek as he turns his face more towards Roy. The words are more felt than heard: “Kiss me.” 

Roy obliges. He uses the fingers of one hand to gently turn Jason’s face further towards him, so all he has to do is lean a little forward and their lips brush. It’s a soft, open kiss; nothing more than wet lips and exchanged breath. Anything else would feel too much in the heat of the bath and disrupt Jason’s return from subspace. But Jason always needs the physical touch when he’s coming back.

Roy places that same hand he’d used to turn Jason into him, around Jason’s throat. No pressure like in play, but just resting, feeling the strength of Jason’s pulse, how it begins to tick back up to a normal heartrate, slowly, but surely.

Eventually, Jason’s body begins to tense; not in a bad way, only that he’s no longer a limp, dead weight against Roy. His eyes are still sleepy, and his cheeks flushed – more from the heat of the water than the sex, now – but there’s a focus in his teal-colored gaze. He pulls away, grabbing for the soap at the other end of the tub, and hands it to Roy, sighing happily as he leans his head back against Roy’s freckled shoulder.

Roy snorts. “Pillow princess.”

The corner of Jason’s plush lips quirks up. “You love it, _daddy_ ,” he teases.

“Maybe I should wash your mouth out first. It’s dirty, tonight.”

Jason simply hums in his throat and scratches his nails on Roy’s calf.

Roy returns to silence as he lathers the soap, letting his hands roam across Jason’s broad chest, wash away the remnants of all the others, and with it, his jealousy. It’s a strange thing; he knows Jason is desirable, knows others find him attractive. But he can’t figure out his own brain enough to understand why he likes to torture himself by seeing it expressed so carnally. Other than that, it makes Jason happy, to feel good, to be fucked, to know Roy is right there and not going anywhere, despite Jason’s seeming infidelity.

Alright, it’s not that complicated. Roy will do anything to make Jason happy. At the end of the day, it’s him who’s sitting in the tub with Jason, who gets to take care of him and sleep with him, who gets to sew him back up and be his backup. Everyone and everything else are just physical pleasures.

Except. He thinks back to Dick’s whisper in his ear, the way his fingers felt inching ever so slowly over his skin as he taunted Roy about what he wanted to do to Jason. How, when Dick said next time, Jason’s eyes widened, and he came on the spot. How, of everyone tonight, Dick’s eyes had been fond instead of only lust-glazed.

He gently washes Jason’s genitals, ignoring the moan and half-chub Jason sports in reaction. He taps at Jason’s knee until he bends them, and leans around him more, washing all the way down his leg, giving each of his feet a brief massage, before working his way back up. The water around them is now soapy and they’ll need a brief shower, but Jason will soon be up for standing, anyway.

He places the soap on the edge nearest his arm and reaches for the shampoo. He pours some out and begins to rub at Jason’s head, careful to keep bubbles off his forehead and out of his eyes. Jason returns to a puddle of goo against him. He lets out little noises that cause a spark of interest in Roy’s gut, even as he pushes the urge down. 

Roy considers. “Dickie, tonight…he was something, hmm?”

“Mmm,” is Jason’s noncommittal response.

“Duck down for me, babe,” Roy directs, pushing at Jason’s shoulders gently. The other man takes a breath and dips below the surface for a moment, getting rid of the shampoo before coming back up, blinking his eyes at the water streaming down his face, more alert.

Roy coaxes him back once more, this time bringing out the conditioner. He begins a gentle scratching motion with both hands, less concerned with cleanliness than care. He traces one long finger over Jason’s earlobe, down his shoulder, over to his chest, circling a brown nipple before coming back up into his hair.

“I just mean, you seemed to enjoy Dick.”

Jason snorted, a sure sign he was no longer in subspace. “I enjoyed the whole thing. That was the point, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. But maybe, especially Dick?”

Jason looks over his shoulder at him, a sudden flatness to his eyes, a tenseness around his shoulders. “Roy, if you weren’t comfortable with this, all you had to do was tell—”

“No, sh. Not what I meant. Turn around, don’t be stubborn.” He waits until Jason’s leaning back against him. “We were teammates for a long time, him and me. I know him better than anyone but you and Kory. And, because I know you, I saw your reaction to him, plain as I saw his to you. You two were in your own world; it wasn’t the same with the others. I’m not upset. I’m curious.”

“Why?” Jason asks, petulant.

“Because you two were so beautiful together. You and he have always fought; the only one you fight harder with is Bruce and I’m not touching that with a ten-foot pole. I just wonder – were those fights because you want him?”

“I want you, idiot. Though right now, I don’t know why since it seems you’re keen on giving me to someone else.”

Roy shakes his head. “I don’t have that power, you know that. You’re mine until you say I’m not yours.” He pauses. “Wanting me doesn’t preclude wanting him.”

Jason sighs, a heavy rise of his shoulders up and down, sloshing the water around them. “Fine, yes. Dick has a nice ass. He’s not bad to look at. You _know_ I’ve crushed on him. But Dick’s never wanted me, at least, not the way I wanted him, and that’s that, okay? I moved on. I’m sorry I asked for him. I should’ve…”

Jason pulls in on himself. He’s like a drowned cat, hair sticking up every way from the conditioner, skin shining damp in the dimmed bathroom lights. If it weren’t a huge moment for them – tension obvious in the air, the sad slump of Jason’s body posture – Roy would laugh because his boyfriend looks kind of pathetic.

“I should’ve known you’d figure it out. That it’s more than a crush. I’m sorry, Roy. You can punish me. You can send me away. I get it.”

Roy uses his longer arms to move and pull Jason back to him, to wrap his legs around the other man’s thick thighs, hold him tight, expressing with his body how he isn’t letting Jason go. “There’s no punishment, babe, for how you feel. I don’t want that. Jason, there’s very little you could do to make me leave you. Having a crush on Dick Grayson definitely isn’t one of them. It’d be hypocritical, after all.”

Jason shudders. “Thanks. Reminding me I’m Goldie’s replacement is always helpful.”

Roy flicks his ear. “Stop it. Be an adult, Jason. You know I don’t think that way. Neither does Kory, or Bruce, or anyone else but you. We love you exactly for who you are.”

Jason grumps, but Roy refuses to let him pull away, vaguely irritated though he may be. He sighs and stays quiet instead, using a cupped hand to work the conditioner out of Jason’s hair. He’s a little afraid if he tells Jason to go under, the man won’t hold his breath out of spite.

“Good,” he says, once all the suds are gone. “Now turn around and talk to me. I want you to look me in the eye.”

This, this is why Roy is Jason’s dom, for all that an outsider might think Jason is the more assertive. Jason is certainly _aggressive_ , but assertive about his needs, his emotions – that he’s not. He doesn’t need coddling, but sometimes, he needs coaxing. He needs honesty more than anything; it’s why he and the rest of the Bats clash so much.

He waits until Jason listens and does what he’s told, though his eyes flicker everywhere but on Roy.

“Look at me.”

Those swirling blue-green eyes finally meet his and Roy’s breath is taken away again, like every time Jason’s intensity is focused on him. Roy uses the moment to gather his own thoughts, something that’s not always easy for him, but focusing on Jason always helps.

“Dick and I had something in the past. But it wasn’t _this_. It was teenage fumbling and teammate hand jobs. You and he tonight, though, you had a connection. I’d like to think not as strong as ours, but I think it could be. Jason, I don’t want to deprive you of anything.”

“You aren’t,” Jason cuts in, looking scared as his hand clutches Roy’s. “Please don’t send me away—”

“Babe, babe,” he says, raising his voice enough to cut through Jason’s panic. “Shit, this isn’t what I wanted. I’m fucking this up. Look at me, Jason.”

Jason does, hand still tight in Roy’s.

“I am not sending you away. I don’t love you less. I don’t want to be your dom any less. What I’m doing a piss poor job of is trying to ask if you want Dick, too. _Too_. Not instead of.”

Jason inhales sharply and then his whole body slides forward a few inches, like he’s relaxed suddenly. “Oh.”

“Yeah. _Oh_. I’m sorry.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I’m really sorry, you—”

“No,” Jason cuts in abruptly. “You’d be okay with that?”

Roy nods. “Dick’s not hard on the eyes, but mostly I want you happy.”

“I know you get jealous…”

“Jealousy is a natural emotion. Note how we both got off on it tonight. I’m not jealous of Dick. If anything, that’s what I came away with tonight. I was hot because you were hot, seeing me get jealous of them coming on you, giving you attention, while I could only watch. But Dickie, well, he’s another story.

“I wasn’t jealous of either of you. For the first time tonight, I wanted to be with _both_ of you. I guess,” he scrubs at his face. “I guess maybe I still have a thing, too? Different, though. Not a crush. An appreciation.” 

Jason lifts an eyebrow, staring at him incredulously. 

“And maybe he said some things.”

“Now I’m jealous,” Jason quips, a smile finally on his lips.

Roy tips his head back, feeling himself stir as he recalls Dick’s words, the weight of them. “He suggested… _us_. Like he’d thought about it. Not just tonight. But that he remembered my cock inside him, wanted to feel my hands. That he wanted to fuck you while I dommed you both. That he wanted to spread you out, so I could see.”

“Christ,” Jason groans, and from the noises of the water, Roy imagines he’s put a hand on his own cock.

Roy lifts his head up, looks blearily at Jason, at the way his hand is moving up and down himself under the bath water. “So, you see. It’s not about him or me. It’s about him _and_ me.”

“God, yes,” Jason breathes, heavy through his nose.

Roy moves up onto his knees, leans up and over Jason, smiling into the throat offered to him. He kisses it lightly as he lifts the stopper out of the tub. Jason moans as his hand moves faster. Roy reaches out and stills it.

“Shower. Stand up for me.”

Jason does as he asks and then turns the water back on, testing for warmth before flicking the shower on.

Roy, though, has stayed on his knees and when Jason looks down at him, questioning, he moves forward and takes his plump cock into his mouth, savoring the flavor and feel of him on his tongue. Everyone’s gotten to touch and taste his Jason tonight and now it’s his turn.

He goes all out, using every trick he knows, alternating between soft licks and hard sucking. He rests his hands on Jason’s thighs, digging into the muscle and flesh, leaving little halfmoons from his nails as his own cock grows harder.

Jason’s hand lands on his head, grasping at Roy’s short strands, and he’s moaning and gasping, sounds that send fire down Roy’s spine and have his gut clenching despite not being touched. Jason’s cock is big in his mouth, runs over his soft palate, down his throat when he suppresses his gag reflex enough to swallow around it, takes Jason in to the curls of hair around his cock.

He pulls off and moans when Jason’s hips continue moving, seeking out his mouth. “Come on, Jason. Mark me. It’s your turn to claim me. Remind me I’m yours, too.”

Jason groans and throws his head back, jacking himself off furiously with one hand, the other grasping at slick shower tiles. Roy gets a hand on himself and he comes, hard and fast when Jason spurts on him, feeling the hotness of come on his neck and shoulders before the water rinses it away.

Jason slides down and tumbles onto his knees, resting against Roy, panting heavily. 

“Yeah, babe. Yeah, I’m yours. Always yours. So good, so good for me, Jason.”

He mumbles praises and silly lovey-dovey things as the shower turns cold and he finally turns it off, gets them back out of the tub and dry and tumbled into the bed, the dirty cover striped.

Jason curls right into him, arm slung over his thin waist. It’s been an emotionally exhausting few hours. Roy thinks he’s dozed off when he speaks up.

“I think I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” he asks, quiet. “You, me, and Dick?”

Jason nods, his hair tickling Roy’s chest. 

Roy watches as his fingers clutch into the skin of Jason’s back, the way his muscles move and flex, freckles showing under his tan in the moonlight coming in through the hotel window. His partner, right where he should be. “We’ll talk to him soon, then. Figure it out between us all.”

It’s a lot, and after tonight, there’s obviously going to be some serious conversation; he doesn’t want to accidentally trigger Jason again. He knows Dick doesn’t want that, either. But he knows the change in dynamic will ultimately be good, make them all stronger.

Roy falls asleep to Jason’s snores, petting his soft hair, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
